


Like a teardrop in your palm

by Snowawe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Businessman Harry, But also, Daddy Kink, Insecure Harry, Jealous Harry, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Louis uses a fake name for work, M/M, Prostitute Louis, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis, like only once or twice, not between H&L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowawe/pseuds/Snowawe
Summary: It wasn’t that Harry was lonely or needed someone’s company, he’d always been fine on his own. The focus was on his career and he had worked hard to get where he was today. It wasn’t like he sought this out. Hell, who was he kidding, he was kind of lonely, or more like alone. When you’re at the top and you’ve been acting hard and ruthless to get there it doesn’t leave you with many real friends or relationships.
Harry solicits the services of a high class prostitute, how much said prostitute is going to change his life is something he won't realize until he's fallen head over heels for the young man with the cheeky grin and beautiful blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had been a model citizen since the day he was born, never done anything wrong and never gotten into trouble. He was a straight A student in school, finished at the top of his class at Uni and went on to excel in his working life, leading him to be the CEO of a large investment firm at the age of thirty. Always acting so smart and careful in his personal life, and clever and ruthless in his professional life.

Now at the age of thirty-five he was doing something that was completely out of character, something that is also illegal.

Sitting at a fancy restaurant dressed in a sharp suit with a crisp white shirt Harry was in his right element but he somehow felt completely out of place. He was waiting for someone, someone he’d learnt about only a short month ago.

It wasn’t that Harry was lonely or needed someone’s company, he’d always been fine on his own. The focus was on his career and he had worked hard to get where he was today. It wasn’t like he sought this out. Hell, who was he kidding, he was kind of lonely, or more like alone. When you’re at the top and you’ve been acting hard and ruthless to get there it doesn’t leave you with many real friends or relationships. Sure, he’d been in relationships over the years, but they hadn’t lasted long, nothing serious with anyone he’d wanted to spend more time with.

Turning thirty-five had been somewhat of a turning point for him. Spending the entire day at work and going home to his empty penthouse flat with not so much as a congratulation from anyone except his assistant, Lauren, had been somewhat depressing and in the months after he realized that he would like to have someone there. Someone to spend his time with, someone that was there for him.

Finding that someone wasn’t easy, Harry was picky when it came to the people he associated with and he didn’t think anyone would put up with being in second place, with Harry’s career taking first priority. Not that he’d tried very hard finding someone, only been on two dates set up by an elite dating agency. Not very good dates, nothing that piqued Harry’s interest.

And now he was at this fancy restaurant waiting for another date, a different date than the ones he’d been on before. A date with a prostitute. A high class prostitute that is.

The funny, or strange thing, was that Harry had never been this nervous in his life. Meeting a prostitute, a hooker, someone that accepted money for sex and companionship was making Harry nervous, and it was baffling him that he felt this way.

All Harry could think about was what lead him to this point and how wrong it really was until he heard a raspy manly voice say, “Mr. Styles?”, and Harry looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. It was like he was swimming in the ocean, he was looking into the amazing blue and feeling something deep in his gut. Harry had never been a poet or someone for deep metaphors or ways of describing what he was feeling, there was a reason he went into finance where everything had its specific rules or made sense in a logical way, so what he was feeling when he met the blue eyes was hard to describe.

His eyes finally managed to tear away from the stranger’s eyes to sweep over a caramel fringe, a suntanned soft skin and pink straight lips.

“May I sit down?” asked the stranger with the beautiful blue orbs, starting the sentence with a chuckle almost like he knew what was going on in Harry’s mind.

Harry nodded frantically as he took in more of the man’s appearance. His body petite, but still he demanded the room like all of him demanded the attention of everyone because he was so perfect, curvy behind and hips, still petite and slender, and also muscular. He is dressed the part of a high class prostitute, dress pants and a shirt, blending in, not making it obvious why he was there.

He looked like he was in his early twenties, something of a cheeky almost boyish grin playing on his lips as he looked at Harry. Harry couldn’t keep a single thought straight in his head as he looked at the gorgeous stranger.

“I’m Leo. We have a date,” the stranger says, not really a question in there but Harry nods again. The man, Leo, as he introduced himself, ordered a bottle of wine when the waiter came to take their drink order. Harry, the normally calm and collected businessman was so overwhelmed by the situation, so new and so different to him that he has trouble being his usual self.

“This is something I do with all perspective clients. I like to get to know them before I make a decision to take them on,” Leo says, something that made Harry somewhat snap out of his little trance and snort and roll his eyes at what Leo said. He was talking like this was a normal business deal. Then again, when Harry thought about it, it was for Leo.

Leo is raising an eyebrow at him, “if this is a joke to you, Mr. Styles, I have far better things to do with my time.” Leo’s whole demeanor changing as he says it, like he is protecting himself and getting defensive.

Harry’s eyes widen, something like fear that he offended the stranger spreading as a horrible feeling in his chest, “I-I didn’t mean.. This isn’t a joke. I.. uhm..” What the fuck is happening to him? He is blushing, seriously deep, as he looks at the beautiful man sitting in front of him.

The man seems to take his clumsy apology because he says, “tell me why you are here, Harry, if I may call you that?”

“Of course,” Harry says, stopping to think why he is really finding himself at dinner with a prostitute, not really having a good explanation for that or not an explanation he wants to share, something that Leo seems to understand as he smiles.

“No need to give me your life story,” a small pause as the man glazes over Harry’s face, “just tell me what brought you to me.”

Harry looks down, embarrassed, because he really is embarrassed that he is finding himself in this situation. “I just don’t have time to date, I guess this is easier,” is all Harry can come up with.

“So you need someone to be there to take care of your needs?” Leo’s ask, making Harry nod and flush a bit deeper. “That’s why we’re here,” Leo says as he takes Harry’s hand on the table, “to see if I can do that for you.”

Harry can’t do anything but nod again, his usual dominating and harsh demeanor completely gone, it’s like the person he is in his professional life and his personal life is gone and he is left with something else that he’s never experienced before. The conversation continues over dinner, Harry doesn’t even remember ordering, while Leo carries the conversation over topics so mundane that Harry almost believes he is at dinner with a colleague or a friend until Leo at the end of dinner says, “So, Harry, I don’t believe you wanted to meet me just to have dinner with me?” Harry answers with a nod again, and Leo hand’s him a folder, “for us to continue this you need to tell me what you want from this, what you want me to do for you, here you have the different things I offer and the prices,” Leo pauses, “Tell me what you need then we can discuss what I can offer you.”

Harry takes the folder with shaking hands, he doesn’t open it, he doesn’t know what he needs, what he really wants from this man, all he knows that he has been staring at him not being able to say much for over an hour, and he wants him, he wants him desperately.

Harry tires to snap out of it, he really does, but all that comes out of his mouth is a sound that he’s never heard before, something that sounds uncertain and scared. What the fuck is happening to him?

“What are your desires, Harry? What do you want?” Leo asks.

“Uhm.. I..,” Harry’s voice is shaking. There is a pause, Leo studies Harry’s face and his clearly flustered and nervous expression.

“How about this, look over the different things I offer and send me the answers to the sheet of questions included.” Leo offers, making Harry nod again. “If I want to take you on as a client I’ll set up a date,” Leo leans over the table and places his hand on top of Harry’s again, “a more private date,” he winks, and Harry’s heart is beating out of his chest at the skin to skin contact and the way the man in front of him is looking at him. Before he really has time to process, Leo is standing up from his seat offering Harry a hand goodbye and is out of the restaurant.

 

…

 

Shit. Fucking shit. Harry doesn’t know what to do, the young man in the restaurant has been on his mind for days.

It was like he was in a trance when he met him, like he couldn’t think straight, it wasn’t until he got home that Harry felt like he could breathe properly again.

He knew it was wrong soliciting the services of a prostitute, but seriously who could blame him for wanting to when said prostitute was so god damn handsome and mesmerizing. Trying to focus on anything else is hard, he can’t stop fantasizing about what it would be like to be with him.

Only problem is the questions Leo wanted him to answer, all questions about sexual preferences and what Harry wants from their ‘relationship’, something that he is finding hard to answer. All he really wants is to feel Leo, to get the pleasure of being close to him, and Harry doesn’t really know how to answer the question about sexual preferences, he doesn’t have any, not really. He’s always had what he considered regular sex, and some of the questions are really specific on different kinks and Harry truly don’t know how to answer so he ends up not filling them out, only writing that he wants sex and for Leo to be available to him a few times a week before sending it to the e-mail Leo included in the folder. It’s a steep price to spend time with Leo but Harry doesn’t care, he can afford it. All he knows is that after one meeting he wants to spend more time with the man that was so mesmerizing that it made Harry’s heart flutter.

Waiting for a reply is making Harry moody, something that effects how he is at work, he’s already an hard-ass making some of his employees scared of him, seems like now when his usually hard and dominating way of being is getting worse by him being so moody the only person who isn’t afraid of him and dares to look him in the eye is his assistant, Lauren.

It’s not like Harry wants to be an asshole as work, if his employees did their job perfectly he wouldn’t have to be, but seems like no one is capable of doing the job to Harry’s standard so a week after sending the e-mail to Leo Harry finds himself at the office late at night correcting one of his clearly incompetent employees mistakes, it’s not that hard to set up a correct budget for one of his company’s investment but since Harry finds himself doing it it’s clearly too hard. He’s sure someone else in the office is capable of doing it, but Harry doesn’t have the patience to wait for them to do it correctly.

Harry is in the middle of finishing up when his phone lights up with a notification of a new e-mail on his private account. He drops everything when he sees that it’s from Leo. His heart is beating faster as he opens the mail, it feels like it’s about to jump out of his chest when all it says is the name of a hotel and a date and time. Tomorrow night. He’s meeting Leo tomorrow night at a hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hours leading up to their first meeting Harry is browsing the website he first found Leo on, not that it does anything to calm his nerves. All it does is bring back the thoughts about how he ended up here. He didn’t really seek this out, it was one of the dates he had, set up by the dating agency, that saw how disinterested Harry was in the date and suggested a few webpages of people he thought Harry might get more enjoyment out of. At first Harry was offended that someone he didn’t know, that he was on a date with would ever think that Harry would solicit the services of a prostitute and had the nerve to even suggest it. Later, after looking through the pages and spending more time than he’d like to admit on Leo’s page, he realized that it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Leo’s page didn’t have much, there weren’t any pictures of him or a description of what he looked like, it listed what he offered and that was about it, apart from a small description of him, his personality and what a date with him could be like. That was what separated him from the others. It was well written and a bit cheeky, it gave Harry the impression that this was a person he wouldn’t mind spending some time with. The insistency on discretion was also a huge plus, Harry has no desire to have anyone know that he is seeing a prostitute and the discretion Leo offers with the anonymous webpage and screening of his clients, having them first send something that seemed like an application, where they in exchange for even being considered for a date has to describe themselves, and if they were picked for a date, has to tell him their names, put Harry at ease that Leo put his clients right to privacy high, even though knowing their names wouldn’t be considered respecting their privacy, but as it was put, it was for safety reasons and Harry could understand that.

Leaving the office at six did raise some eyebrows amongst the few people left, Harry was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. Not that he really cared what his employees thought of him or said about him, he was the exact opposite of what all the books on management said he should be like, controlling and demanding is apparently not a good way for a leader to act, but in Harry’s book it was the best way to get results. From leaving the office, head held high and with his usual demanding presence, it’s like he’s turned into a different man when he thirty minutes later arrive at the hotel he’s meeting Leo at. The nervousness is back again, which Harry deems to be completely normal, it’s not every day he meets a prostitute at a hotel.

 

It reaches an all-time high as he’s standing outside the door to the room, he’s hand trembling as he knocks on the door.

The trembling subsides a bit as he’s met with Leo’s sweet smile and an offer for a drink as he enters the room.

Once he’s seated comfortably in a chair with a whiskey in hand, Leo measures him up and down,

“Harry, I’ve asked you to meet me here because I’m having some trouble finding out exactly what you want from me,” Leo says, making Harry confused, he was pretty clear about the part about wanting to sleep with the man, why else would he even be talking to a prostitute.

Harry’s confusion clearly showing because Leo elaborates, “of course it’s clear why you contacted me, what is not so clear is exactly what you want,” Leo scratches his chin, “men usually comes to me because they can’t or don’t have time to get their needs fulfilled, you fall under that category, only thing is, my clients all have some preferences or fantasies and you seem to have none. Nothing wrong with that, but if all you want is sex you can find someone to give that to you for a much lower price than me. Why contact someone that charges a high rate and specializes in different kinks when there is a lot of others in my profession that can give you what you need without charging as much as me?”

“Kinks?” Harry asks, more confused after what Leo just said.

Leo sighs, “You didn’t gather from my website?” he pauses, “I’m one of the best in my profession when it comes to fulfilling men’s secret desires, whether it’s domination or submission they want, or any kind of roleplay. I do almost any kind of kink my clients may have, anything they feel maybe too embarrassed about doing with their partners. That’s why I wanted to know about your kinks, I like to get some idea of what my potential clients want so I can see if I can give them just that.”

Harry doesn’t know what to say, he should have guessed by the questions and Leo’s website, but he didn’t and now he feels stupid for some reason. There is a long silence before Leo says, “I don’t think I’m going to take you on, what I offer is clearly something you don’t want and I can refer you to someone that can give you what you need.”

Harry’s chest is tightening; he is panicking for some reason he can’t understand. He’s spent days thinking about Leo, fantasizing about what it would be like to be with him and now Leo doesn’t want to have him as a client.

“No,” Harry shakes his head, “I want you, I don’t want anyone else.”

“Mr. Styles, I get many requests and I can’t possibly take everyone on as I client just because they want me. I felt like it could be something the first time I met you, but the answers to the questions weren’t good enough, this was your second chance, and well.. to be honest I think my time is better spent with someone else.”

The rejection sends a wave of embarrassment mixed with jealousy through him. He has never been rejected before and he’s jealous of the unnamed men that gets to be with Leo. Harry wants Leo, and Harry always gets what he wants.

“Leo,” He draws out his name, he’s a whore so Harry’s sure it’s a fake name, he wishes he knew his real one, “how can you possibly know what I want? I’m saying that I want you, no matter what you ‘specialize’ in. Maybe what you offer is exactly what I want,” Harry puts on one of the faces he uses for work when he’s negotiating deals, because that is exactly what he’s doing here.

“Then why not tell me exactly what you want?” Leo asks with his eyebrow raised, “I’ve seen and heard it all before, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I want my clients to trust me and feel safe with me.”

Harry’s heart is beating fast again, he doesn’t have anything special he wants, he just wants to have sex with Leo. Harry may have some fantasies but he’s never explored enough sexually to know.

Harry is lost in deep thought about what he likes and has fantasized about in the past when Leo says, “if it’s hard to tell me, why don’t you show me?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t normally do this, but since you seem to have trouble telling me, show me. Show me what you like,” Leo says and moves over to a suitcase in the corner, when he opens it Harry’s jaw drops, Leo has with him a whole collection of different toys and other implements Harry is sure he’s seen in porn before, hardcore BDSM porn. Harry gulps as he looks at the content of the suitcase.

Leo moves closer to Harry so they’re face to face, “what do you want me to do, Harry?” his breath fanning over Harry’s face. It’s hard for Harry to concentrate due to having Leo so close and feeling his wonderful smell, a distinct manly musk mixed with sweet cinnamon.

Harry must have said something, he’s not sure exactly what but Leo starts slowly removing his clothes revealing a toned suntanned body with collections of tattoos on his arms and some across his chest. Harry’s brain is mush and he’s having minor heart palpitations and trouble breathing when Leo gets on all fours on the bed and starts working himself open with his fingers. Harry can’t do anything but watch as Leo is thrusting two lubed fingers into his tight hole, the way Leo is starting to rock himself back on his fingers, small moans escaping his lips, makes Harry’s cock strain against the fabric of his trousers. Leo’s cock is bouncing back and forth working its way up to full size. Harry can’t help but drool at the sight, the gorgeous long and thick cock with drops of pre-cum at the tip. It’s becoming clear to Harry that he, in his zoned out state, said that he wanted to fuck Leo, but now when he’s looking at Leo’s cock he would much rather have Leo fuck him. His big cock splitting Harry open, making Harry scream in pure pleasure and ecstasy.

Harry can’t hold it any longer, his cock is painfully hard in his pants. He almost tears off his trousers and pants as he quickly moves to the bed. In the back of his mind he knows that this will be over fast, he hasn’t had sex in a long time and the beautiful man on the bed is so irresistible that Harry’s sure he’s about to shoot his load before he even gets in him. It’s like Harry’s in a trance again, Leo seems to have that effect on him, before he knows it he has a condom on his cock and he’s removing Leo’s fingers from his ass. Without as much as a warning Harry is pushing into the tight heat of Leo’s hole. Harry’s grunting and the slapping of skin against skin is the only sound in the room for an embarrassing three hard thrusts, well under twenty seconds if Harry had to guess, before he spills into the condom and collapses on top of the man underneath him.

Harry is panting, trying to collect himself as he pulls out and discards of the condom before he lays down on the bed next to Leo. Harry’s in a sated state of mind, he hasn’t felt an orgasm as good as that in ages, it’s so much better than his hand. Harry looks down the body of the man next to him, and that’s when he notices his still hard cock and realization hits him about how selfish he has been, “shit, uhm..” Harry can’t even recognize his voice, it’s so small and weak, “do you want me to..”

Leo snorts, “don’t bother,” as he gets out of bed to put his clothes back on. There is an awkward silence, Harry just watches as Leo starts tapping on his phone. “I’ve sent you the number of someone that I think will be perfect for you,” Leo says.

“But..” Harry starts only to be cut off by Leo, “Harry, I won’t be taking you on as a client. What you want is something I don’t offer. I help my clients fulfill their desires, your desire is obviously just a hole you can shove your dick into for a few seconds and I will not be that for you,” Leo takes in Harry’s hurt facial expression, “I’m sorry if that’s a bit harsh but with the number of requests I get I have to be picky about who I choose to spend my time with.”

Harry is hurt, he really is, he’s never experienced rejection like this, and he knows it’s his own fault that it’s happening. Leo gave him the opportunity to show him what he wanted, if Harry hadn’t just zoned out and only focused on getting off as quickly as possible Leo might have wanted him. But Harry just had to lose his composure, something about Leo makes him become like that, so needy and uncertain, and so embarrassed. It was so out of character for him to act like that, the harsh businessman was gone when he was with Leo, all he was left with was this desperate boy who only wanted the fit blue eyed man, all Harry wanted was to please him, and he had ended up doing the exact opposite.

Something Harry realized, after leaving the hotel room and getting home to his empty penthouse flat, was what he had really done. He didn’t give Leo any warning before he pushed in and he didn’t let Leo adjust, it must have been painful for Leo when Harry was inside him, and that realization makes Harry feel so much worse about himself. He basically forced himself on Leo, and Leo didn’t stop him, he just took it.

Harry wants to apologize to Leo and make it better but it’s too late now, he can’t help but spend the next few days obsessing over what he could have done differently.

He doesn’t call the number Leo sent him, he doesn’t want some other person, he wants Leo, but that ship has sailed so Harry succumbs to his faith and he goes back to being his normal self, only a bit harsher and more demanding to the people around him.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s surprising to Harry when his assistant, Lauren, invites him to her birthday party a few weeks later. Harry has been absolute hell to work with, the only person who actually talks to him in a friendly manner is Lauren. It’s still surprising when she invites him to join her and a few other of his other employees to go out on Friday to celebrate her birthday. Harry gave her a pretty expensive watch as a present, maybe that’s why she invited him.

He wasn’t planning on going but he’s spending most of his weekends alone, working or just cooped up in his flat, it’s getting boring living like that. He hasn’t been out to a club in years and it wouldn’t hurt joining Lauren’s birthday party, it could be quite fun actually.

 

…

 

Turns out, fun isn’t exactly what Harry would describe it as when he arrives at the club late on Friday night. Lauren has booked a table in the VIP section, per Harry’s request, if he’s going out he’s going out in style. When Harry arrives Lauren is drinking champagne and dancing with some of his other employees and some other people Harry doesn’t recognize, must be her friends.

Harry is by far the oldest person in the club, everyone else looks like they’re in their twenties, and they’re dressed appropriately for going out on a Friday night. Harry on the other hand is wearing a three-piece suit, he feels old and out of place as he takes a seat at the table.

This is horrible, all Harry does is drink champagne and look at the crowd on the dancefloor trying to avoid his employees nervous and confused stares, they’re probably wondering why Harry is there, and he can’t blame them, he’s wondering the same thing. This isn’t his type of place and definitely not the type of people he normally associates with. His train of thought is interrupted by Lauren’s girly voice, a bit gigglier than usual, “and this is my boss, Mr. Styles.”

Harry looks up and is met by a blonde head of hair and blue eyes, “Mr. Styles, this is Niall, my uhm.. friend, and his best friend..” Harry looks to Niall’s right and his heart stops beating, literally stops. He can’t breathe or think, or blink, all he does is stare at the suntanned face with the perfect cheekbones, the mesmerizing blue eyes and caramel fringe that frames his face so perfectly, “Louis.” Lauren says, and the beautiful man purses his lips before they crack in a cheeky grin.

Harry takes a second to snap out of it and remember how to act normal, “pleasure to meet you,” he offers his hand to Niall and then to Leo, or Louis which apparently is his real name. Louis doesn’t take his hand, something that makes Harry’s heart fall like a rock in his chest for a split second, instead he pulls Harry in for a hug, “nice to meet you again, Harry.”

“You two know each other?” Lauren asks after Le-Louis, breaks the hug and they sit down, Louis sitting down next to Harry.

“Yes, met through work a little while ago,” Louis says.

Lauren furrows her brows, “Oh, I don’t remember seeing your name on Mr. Styles’ schedule.”

Louis chuckles, “not so strange since it was through my work. I do some interior design, Harry wanted to fix up his place,” Louis pauses, “I’m afraid I weren’t very successful, he’s a thought nut to crack. Wasn’t so easy for him to tell me exactly what he wanted, isn’t that right, Haz?”

If this was anyone else talking about him like that and addressing him by a nickname Harry would have put them in their place, no one addresses Harry as anything other than Mr. Styles, or Harry if a close friend, Louis is walking a fine line and it seems like all of Harry’s employees is now trying to pay attention to the conversation, some of them looking scared of what Harry’s reaction will be. They know that Harry never tolerates someone talking about him and addressing him in the manner Louis just did.

Only problem was that Harry can’t put Louis in his place, Louis was so god damn perfect and his presence sucked all of Harry’s normal personal traits right out of him, the dominating harsh businessman was gone and he was the fumbling boy again. Fuck, this can’t be happening, not in front of his employees.

Harry takes a deep breath, if he can’t bring himself to put Louis in his place he’ll just have to play along, and maybe play a little dirty, “Lou, I tried to tell you and show you, perhaps not very successful on my part, maybe if we take look at what I want again you’ll understand.”

Louis takes a sip of champagne, still a cheeky grin playing on his lips as he says, “no need, I think I already figured it out,” he leans closer, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna dance.”

 

…

 

If Louis’ plan is to rile Harry up he’s doing a fantastic job at it. After shaking his perfectly shaped ass on the dancefloor right next to them for a good thirty minutes, Louis proceeds to sit down next to Nick, one of Harry’s middle managers, and engage in what looks like a very interesting conversation. Nick is practically drooling over Louis, and Harry is not jealous, he’s really not. Nick can’t afford Louis’ services and why would Louis want to sleep with someone like Nick Grimshaw for free, so Harry is not jealous, not at all, it doesn’t bother him the slightest that Nick is stroking Louis’ thigh and that Louis is throwing his head back laughing at every stupid joke Nick tells.

It doesn’t bother Harry that he’s left talking with Niall, Louis’ friend and apparently the guy Lauren is kind of dating, for the rest of the night. Harry learns a lot about Lauren that he’s never wanted to know, and every time Niall starts to talk about her and their relationship, which is a lot the more alcohol he consumes, Harry directs the conversation over to Louis. Turns out Niall have no idea what Louis really does for money, he thinks Louis works part time as an interior designer, something that is perfect for Harry because he doesn’t have to worry about anyone finding out that he solicited the services of a prostitute and that he was rejected by said prostitute.

Harry’s happy to be talking to Niall and learning things about Louis, he’s not bothered at all that Nick and Louis are now sitting very close, and he isn’t bothered when Louis stands up and takes Nick’s hand before he drags him away in the direction of the toilets. If Louis wants to fool around with Nick in the toilets it doesn’t bother Harry the slightest, Louis is a free man, hell, he’s a prostitute, he sleeps with people for money all the time, so it doesn’t bother Harry.

Fuck, who’s he kidding, it does bothers him, it bothers him so much that after watching Nick and Louis flirt for so long his blood is boiling, it bothers him so much that a few seconds after they leave the table he’s on his feet, fighting his way through the crowd to get to the toilet.

He doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing or what he’s thinking. All he knows is that Nick is not having Louis, not if Harry’s got anything to say about it.

Harry stomps into the toilet and the sight that meet him makes all the blood in his veins turn into ice. Louis got Nick pressed up against the wall next to the sinks, his hand is stroking over the front of Nick’s jeans. Nick’s head is thrown back and he’s whimpering out soft pleas for Louis to touch him properly.

Harry reacts before he can even stop to think, he’s pulling the men apart and pressing Louis against the wall.

“What the hell?!” Nick shouts before he sees that it’s Harry that has pulled them apart.

“Leave,” Harry shouts to Nick, making Nick practically run for the door while apologizing, not exactly sure what for.

“That wasn’t very nice, was it, Harry?” Louis says, a stern tone to his voice as he’s staring Harry down. Harry loosens his grip on Louis and tries to think of an explanation for his sudden jealousy, before he can think of one Louis grabs him and pushes him face first into the wall.

“Bad boy,” Louis whispers in his ear and presses his crotch into Harry’s ass, something that makes Harry whimper when he feels the younger man’s erection. “I figured you out, Harry. You need someone to take care of you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry whispers.

“You need someone to punish you when you’ve been a bad boy,” It’s more of a statement, but there is a question on there. “Yes,” Harry answers. He doesn’t know why, but he is so incredibly turned on by the younger man, the way he has Harry pinned to the wall and calling him a bad boy and talking about punishment makes Harry’s dick throb.

“Yes, what?” Louis’ voice is harsh and his grip on Harry tighten. Harry doesn’t know what Louis wants from him, what more he wants him to say.

Harry yelps when a hard slap lands across the left side of his ass.

“Yes, what?” he repeats. Harry is left speechless at the sensation when several harder smacks lands on his ass. He feels numb in a way, the skin on his ass is tingling, a part of him doesn’t want it to stop because it feels so good.

“Harry?” Louis says, making Harry snap out of it. Louis’ voice is softer now, like he’s giving Harry a way out. Suddenly Harry knows exactly what he wants from the younger man.

“Yes, Daddy,” he says, his cheeks flushing as he says it. He’s embarrassed about calling Louis Daddy, but it feels so right. Harry has always liked porn where someone gets called Daddy, not that he has ever admitted it to himself before.

“Good boy,” Louis praises.

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, Louis doesn’t think he’s weird for saying that, which is good, because in Harry’s mind it is a little weird that he, a thirty-five-year-old businessman, wants to call a prostitute in his twenties Daddy. And he wants Louis to spank him again, properly, like take him over his knee and really spank him.

Harry squirms in Louis’ grip and tries to push his ass back towards Louis’ hand. Louis gently swats him, “Patience, Harry. I think we should call it a night, don’t want any of your employees to walk in and see how desperate you are for Daddy, do we?”

Harry whines at that, he knows being caught like this is bad but he really needs Louis.

“Harry,” Louis releases him from his grip and pulls him in for a hug, “I’m going to take care of you. You just have to be good for me, can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispers into the crook of Louis’ neck.

“Good boy. Go home and I’ll contact you,” Louis lets a finger ghost over Harry’s crotch, “and you only get to come when Daddy wants you to.”

Harry whines a soft, “Yes, Daddy,” knowing that when he gets home he can’t do anything about his raging erection.


	4. Chapter 4

“Before we do anything we’re going to talk,” Louis says.

Harry nods and smiles, of course, he knows Louis takes this seriously, and Harry’s glad about that, it makes him feel safe.

It’s a week after they met at the club. In that time Harry has done a lot of research, both reading and watching videos. He knows porn doesn’t give a completely accurate portrayal of how things work, but it gave him some ideas of what he would like to try and not.

He answered the questions Louis had about sexual preferences, the ones he sent Louis without giving an actual answer before. This time he has a better understanding of what he wants to try. It’s a neat little list of things he would like to try and would consider trying that he sends to Louis a few days after their meeting at the club.

The response came almost immediately. Louis wanted to see him again, this time at an address to an apartment building in the financial district. It’s a nice apartment, decorated rather masculine with no signs of anyone actually living there apart from the furniture and artwork on the walls.

“Harry, when you come here I always want you to have a shower and clean yourself out,” Louis says, Harry nods again.

“And I think it’s good if we talk about what you’re up for trying before we start,” he continues, “at least in the beginning.”

Harry smiles, “sounds good.”

Louis grabs his iPad of the table and leans back on the sofa, “so, I see that you’ve done some research,” he says as he’s looking over the screen, “I guess if you’re not interested in trying something it’s not on your list.”

“Yeah, I figured I’d save some time by only writing what I want to try and am maybe up for trying,” Harry fiddles with his fingers, “not to look down on anyone or kinkshame, but things like playing with urine or needles and stuff like that isn’t really up my alley.”

Louis lets out a small laugh, “nothing wrong with that, that’s not really my thing either.” He looks at the iPad again, “So pain, only used as punishment or do you want it when it’s not punishment?”

Harry blushes, “maybe a bit of both, but definitely as punishment.”

Louis looks over Harry’s flushed cheeks, “how much pain do you want?”

“A lot, I think,” Harry’s blush intensifies, something that makes a small smirk play on Louis’ thin lips.

“How about we start out slow, try a few different things and see how you take it?”

Harry nods, “yeah.”

“Are you ok with me tying you up or restraining you in any type of way I want?”

Harry nods again, cheeks still a bit flushed. He can feel his cock starting to stir in his pants by just talking about it.

Louis looks down at the iPad again, “I think I got all the information I need to make this a pleasurable experience for you, only one more thing, you seem to like praise, but would you like embarrassment too?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Harry answers, he has thought about it and he’s not really sure if he would like that, he’s seen it in porn and that isn’t exactly what he wants.

Louis seems to sense what he’s think because he says, “I’m thinking verbally, nothing too hard, I won’t degrade you completely, maybe just call you out if you mess up.”

“Ok, but no making me do embarrassing things.”

“That’s fine,” Louis puts down the iPad, “we’ll go easy in the beginning so you can figure out what you like, I’ll always keep a close eye on you to see if it’s too much or if you don’t like it. And you can always colour out,” Louis pauses, “do you know the colours?”

“Yeah. Green means I’m ok, yellow means slow down, like it’s getting too much for me, and red is stop everything.”

“Good,” Louis smiles.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asks nervously. “Of course,” Louis shoots him a reassuring smile.

“Why did you want to see me again? After what I did in the hotel room I was surprised you even said you knew me when we met at the party,” Louis stays silent, something that makes Harry continue, “it must have been horrible for you, I just.. uhm..”

Louis stops him by putting a hand on his thigh, “you were nervous and hadn’t figured out what you wanted yet. I’m guessing it was a long time since you’d had sex,” Harry nods, “I’m a professional, Harry. It wasn’t that bad, I’ve experienced far worse.”

Harry’s heartbeat picks up at the last thing Louis says, has Louis really experienced worse? Harry fucked him without giving him much warning or time to adjust, sure Louis was prepped a bit, but he should have been more prepped before Harry shoved his cock up there. A bad feeling spreads in Harry’s chest, what if someone forced themselves on Louis, that was far worse, what if Louis experienced things like that regularly?

“Did someone..” Louis cuts him off, “I don’t believe you are here to talk about my other clients or what happens with them,” there is a roughness to Louis’ voice that is telling Harry that this isn’t a good subject.

“I’m sorry,” he offers weakly, he’s sorry for what he did to Louis, and he’s sorry for all the things that might have happened to Louis with his other clients.

“Nothing to apologize for, Harry,” Louis says sincerely.

Louis didn’t really answer Harry’s question and Harry wants to know why Louis wanted to see him again after the way he acted, “but really, why did you decide to have me as a client?”

“I knew you weren’t being honest with yourself about what you wanted, I gave you an opportunity to show me, you used that opportunity wrong and I wasn’t planning on seeing you again after that,” Louis says, still not answering Harry’s question.

“Then why am I here?” Harry asks, a feeling of uncertainty spreading in his body.

“I figured you out the first time we met, the usual dominating exterior you show the world wasn’t there when we talked, you seemed so submissive and I knew what you really needed. I just wanted you to admit it to yourself. I wasn’t going to tell you what I thought you wanted, I needed you to tell me. When we met again at Lauren’s birthday party I saw how people around you seemed scared of you and well, I’ve seen you on TV before so I know how you are around other people, but towards me you were so easy, almost scared of acting the way you normally do towards others,” Louis’ face cracks in a smirk, “and the way you got so jealous when I flirted with Nick, it gave me the perfect opportunity to see if my suspicions about you were right. Lucky for you, you found out what you wanted.”

A pang of jealousy hits Harry when Nick is mentioned, “were you going to sleep with Nick?”

Louis snorts at that, “No offense to Nick but he isn’t exactly my type, so no, and I don’t normally pick up guys when I’m out as myself.”

“What’s your type then?” Harry asks before he can think, by the look on Louis’ face he asked something Louis is uncomfortable with.

Louis moves closer, he takes Harry’s hand and guides it down to his crotch, “Are you going to be good for me?”

Harry nods, “yes, Daddy.” He knows that staring a conversation about Louis’ personal life is something he should avoid doing, Louis probably just entertained him since the lines got a little blurred, that is over now and they’re on to the real reason Harry is there.

 

…

 

Being tied up on a bed isn’t at all what Harry expected, he’s never felt so incapacitated and had such little control of the situation before. He can’t see much either, his face is pressed down in the mattress, he’s got his ass in the air and his wrists are tied to his ankles. It feels like all the weight is on his shoulders, every time he tries to wiggle around a bit to get a better look at what’s happening behind him it feels like he’s sinking further into the mattress.

Louis is somewhere behind him, he told Harry what position he wanted him in, tied him up, and after that he’s been getting things out of the walk-in-closet at the other end of the room. Harry is sure all the sounds he’s making is just to put Harry on edge, and it’s working. Not knowing what is going to happen is half the excitement, the other half is finally getting to feel Louis’ cock.

After a while the movement and sounds of Louis finding things in the closet stops, and it’s then that the excitement gets the better of Harry and he starts wining, “Daddy.”

“Harry, I thought you were going to be good,” Louis’ voice is colder than usual, it’s a distinct presence of dominance in it, something that gets Harry more turned on than he already is.

“I just need your cock,” Harry whines, sounding like a petulant child.

“Who said anything about you getting my cock? Maybe Daddy just wants to watch you. Maybe I just want to watch your cock get harder as you struggle in your restraints, watch your pretty ass up in the air, watch how your hole is clenching, just begging to be fucked.”

Louis is really a master at riling Harry up, something about the way he speaks gets Harry’s skin to feel hot and it sends a wave of arousal through his already on-edge body.

“Please,” Harry begs.

Louis is at his side, whispering in his ear, “this isn’t about you. Last time I didn’t get to come, so I do believe you owe me an orgasm.”

Suddenly he’s flipped over, Louis straddling his upper chest, his cock in Harry’s face. “Colour?”

“Green,” Harry chokes out.

Louis’ eyes scans Harry’s face before he starts pushing his cock into Harry’s open mouth. He goes easy at first, letting Harry get used to it. Harry closes his eyes as he feels the thick throbbing cock almost at the back of his throat.

“Keep your eyes open for me,” Louis instructs, and Harry opens his eyes, small tears falling as Louis pulls halfway out and thrusts slowly back in.

Louis keeps eye contact as he speeds up his thrusts into Harry’s mouth. He’s careful not to go too far so Harry gags. After a few thrusts Louis goes deeper, grunting as he hits the back of Harry’s throat. Harry is trying his best not to gag, he’s swallowing around the cock, trying to take deep breaths through his nose.

He’s never had his face fucked like this before, he has no control over anything, he just has to lay there and take it. Something about feeling so helpless, and in some ways used, brings him to a point where he’s sure he could come just from sucking Louis off.

Louis’ cock feels heavy in Harry’s mouth, he can feel it twitching, signaling that Louis is close. He grabs a hold of Harry’s hair, he’s going as deep as he can with each thrust now. He’s beautiful like this, Harry thinks, a small sheen of sweat on his golden tattooed skin, his mouth half open, letting out small grunts, his eyes bright and almost twinkling in the dimly lit room.

“Want to taste me, baby?” Louis asks. Harry whines and tries to nod, his head not really able to move in Louis’ grip. Louis pulls halfway out, “suck,” he demands.

Harry’s tongue is dancing around the tip of Louis’ cock while he’s sucking it into his mouth, like a lollipop. Louis shudders, a high guttural groan leaving him as streaks of cum fills up Harry’s mouth.

Harry swallows when Louis pulls out, a smile flashing on his lips as savors the feeling and taste of Louis.

“Such a pretty sinful mouth,” Louis’ thumb gracing Harry’s lips, “made for sucking Daddy’s cock.”

Harry keeps his eyes on Louis, who is now moving off his chest and settling between his open legs.

Louis’ hand is ghosting over Harry’s neglected cock, he’s dipping his head down, hot breath fanning over it. Somewhere in Harry’s mind he knows it should be embarrassing how easy it is for the younger man to get him like this, so hard and needy, but he’s not embarrassed, or maybe he is, but it’s a good kind of embarrassment. Heat is coiling in stomach as Louis’ fingers wrap around him. He’s moaning as Louis strokes him.

“Is it good, sweetheart?” Louis asks coyly. He’s clearly enjoying having Harry like this, so desperate.

“Mmm, yeah,” Harry moans out.

Louis’ other hand is stroking over the underside of Harry’s thigh towards his ass, his fingers finally reaching Harry’s hole to draw small circles around it. “You want me here?” his finger poking at Harry’s hole.

“Yes,” Harry nods frantically. It’s what he’s been thinking about for weeks, feeling Louis’ thick long cock inside him, pounding into him.

Harry squeaks as Louis grabs his waist and flips him over so he’s on his knees bent over again, who knew that such a delicate man like Louis had such strength.

Louis’ breath is on his backside, his hands firmly pulling Harry’s cheeks apart. Harry moans hoarsely when Louis’ tongue makes contact with his hole, licking a stripe up is crack. Harry can feel blood rushing to his head as Louis starts licking deeper into his hole, stopping once in a while to suck and nibble on his rim. One of his hands starts stroking Harry’s cock, it brings Harry closer to the orgasm that has been building up in what feels like months. Remembering Louis’ words in the bathroom at the club he knows he needs to hold off, Louis is in control here and Harry needs to be good, he needs to be the best for Louis.

Louis’ hand leaves Harry, something that makes Harry whine.

“Such a needy boy,” Louis teases, giving Harry’s ass a light slap. Harry yelps at the slap and at the feeling of cold slick lube dribbling down his crack the next second.

Louis’ hand is back, stroking fingers over Harry’s hole, spreading the lube. Harry moans when Louis’ other hand is in his hair, tugging at it, while a finger is slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

He tries to push back, wanting more, only to find that it’s nearly impossible. Louis is draping his body over Harry’s back, placing kisses on his shoulder while he tugs his hair and crooks his finger.

“So tight for me,” Louis whispers in his ear as he starts to ease the second finger in. Harry’s cock is getting uncomfortably hard now, he can feel it throbbing where it hangs between his legs, he really needs his release soon and Louis’ fingers in his ass isn’t making it any easier holding off.

At the entry of the third finger, Harry finds it nearly impossible to hold his impending orgasm any longer. When Louis crooks his fingers finding Harry’s prostate Harry hoarsely whimpers, “need to come.”

Louis tugs Harry’s hair harshly, “No, not until I tell you to.”

“Please, Daddy,” Harry whines. He knows he can’t hold it off, his mind is staring to get fuzzy and all he can feel is Louis all over him and his own throbbing cock.

Louis thrusts his fingers into Harry, “You’ll get to come when Daddy is inside you pounding into your tight hole.”

Louis fingers poking directly at his prostate and his dominating voice is all it takes for Harry’s body to tense up before he feels the heat that’s been building up in his stomach explode making him shake in pleasure and release all over Louis’ sheets.

Louis is gone the moment Harry starts moaning out in pleasure as cum shoots from his cock. He feels empty when he comes down from his orgasm, not just that his ass isn’t stuffed full of Louis’ fingers anymore, he feels empty in the sense that the good feeling he got from being good for Louis is gone and now Louis is surely disappointed in him.

“Maybe I should have put a ring on your cock to delay your orgasm, or had your cock in a cage so you can’t get hard at all,” Louis’ voice is deep and cold, “I’ll have to consider that next time since you can’t seem to do what Daddy wants.”

He’s somewhere behind Harry, where Harry can’t see him. Panic is the feeling that settles in Harry’s stomach now. All he wants is to be good, he needs to be good. “Please. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t..” Harry’s apology is cut off by Louis dragging him back on the bed and pulling his head up so it’s hovering directly over the puddle of cum he left on the sheets.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” he puts Harry down so his cheek is directly next to his cum and starts untying Harry.

“Over my lap,” Louis instructs when he sits at the side of the bed after he’s freed Harry. As Harry lays on his stomach across Louis’ lap Louis again asks him what his colour is and Harry answers the same as before, green, he’s been nothing but green throughout this whole experience.

It’s supposed to be punishment for coming when Louis told him not too, but how can something that feels so good be considered a real punishment. It’s even better than it was in the toilet at the club. Louis is holding him down, his hand tugging Harry’s hair while the other is delivering hard smacks across his naked behind. Harry can’t help but start moaning and rubbing his cock against Louis thigh, he feels so sensitive and like every nerve ending in his body is firing at once but it’s a good kind of sensitive, one he can’t get enough of.

He’s fuzzy all over, the only thing keeping him grounded is counting out the spanks like Louis told him too. When they get to the last one Louis hits harder than before, right in the middle of his cheeks. His fingers are back stroking over his hole down to his now hard again cock.

“You liked that didn’t you? Liked being across Daddy’s lap getting your ass spanked for being a bad boy,” Louis pulls Harry’s head up to look at his flushed face.

Harry nods, trying to ignore the tears that are making their way down his cheeks, he didn’t even realize he’s crying until now. Louis gives him a warm smile as he wipes his tears, “now, Daddy wants to fuck you, think you can be good for me now?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods.

Louis helps him up on the bed again, back on all fours, this time Louis uses the rope to tie his wrists together behind his back.

Louis doesn’t waste any time, he quickly checks if Harry is ready by pushing two lubed fingers into his hole and scissoring them a couple of times before Harry hears the tearing of a condom wrapper. Harry pants as he feels Louis’ cock at his entrance. “Colour?” Louis asks again.

“Green,” Harry answers, not really understanding why Louis keeps asking.

Louis pushes in swiftly, bottoming out with a moan, he stays like that for a few seconds before he starts moving, agonizingly slowly at first. Harry whimpers, it’s like Louis is teasing him, going so slow and avoiding his prostate. He feels Louis’ hands at his hips, fingers digging into the flesh, surely leaving marks. Louis shifts the angle, a high pitched moan leaves Harry’s mouth when he feels Louis’ cock hit his prostate, then Louis starts pounding into it forcing broken moans from Harry.

Harry is not sure of anything anymore, all he is sure of is that Louis is fucking him like he’s never been fucked before, so deep and hard, touching him in all the right places. He’s fuzzy again, closing his eyes, just taking all the pleasure Louis gives him.

When he comes, hot streaks of cum hitting the sheets for the second time that evening, he can’t even recall getting permission, he must have since Louis tenderly strokes over his lower back before he finishes in the condom with another loud grunt.

 

 …

 

Being exposed and used like he just was does something to Harry, gives him a feeling he can’t explain, it’s something that gives him a deeper satisfaction than just sex.

He knows that what Louis is doing now is in some ways a part of the scene, it’s his responsibility to take care of Harry, to make sure he comes down from his high and to talk over what happened. It feels good like this, probably one of Harry’s favorite parts of it, getting to have Louis holding him whispering sweet nothings into his ear, asking him what he liked and didn’t like.

Truth is, Harry loved all of it, every part of being with Louis is perfect. He’s got a nagging feeling that he’s letting himself dive to deep into this too quickly, but he can’t bring himself to care.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later Harry noticed a change in his mood over the days after his dates with Louis. In the beginning, he was so elated, like he was floating on a cloud. Replaying in his mind every second he spent with Louis. He cherished the time he got to spend with Louis, they saw each other twice a week and every time was something new and something so good that Harry couldn’t get enough.

But normally his mood would shift a few days after seeing Louis, he became obsessive, wondering what Louis was doing when they weren’t seeing each other. A man like Harry was used to getting what he wanted and he didn’t like sharing. He hadn’t been in the position where he had to share something he wanted to himself since his early twenties.

He had everything he wanted that money could buy him and if he didn’t have it, he could just fucking buy it, he thought to himself. Louis was also something he could buy, not that Louis was a thing, but when Louis put a price tag on his services he did make himself into a thing that was on the marked for purchase. What annoyed Harry about this was that it wasn’t an exclusive deal, Harry only got a small period of time, he didn’t get to keep Louis to himself. It was just the knowledge that his time with Louis wasn’t special for Louis that made him obsessive and a bit angry.

It didn’t help that Nick was acting strange towards Harry at work either, he seemed like he knew that Harry and Louis had something going on, not so strange given the incident in the toilets at the club. But Nick seemed jealous, like Harry had taken something from him. Which was not the case, Nick wasn’t even close to having a shot at spending time with Louis.

Harry got his suspicions confirmed one day when he was heading into the kitchen and he hears Nick and Lauren talking, stopping by the entrance as he picks up what they’re saying.

“Come on, Nick. You really think he has invited Mr. Styles?” Lauren says while she is pouring coffee in a mug and handing it to him.

“Yeah,” Nick sighs.

“But why? They barely know each other, Louis helped him with some interior design, it’s not like they’re friends and Louis would invite him to his party tonight.”

“You didn’t see them like I did at the club, Styles has a thing for him, and I think it’s mutual.”

Lauren snorts at what Nick is saying, “He’s not exactly ugly to look at and the money he has doesn’t hurt, but he can be really harsh and mean sometimes so do you really think Louis, funny and cheeky Louis, would like a man like Mr. Styles? They’re total opposites, what would they even have to talk about?”

“Lauren, I know he’s your friend, but I think it’s the money. I don’t see how anyone can like Styles for anything other than that.”

Lauren laughs, “I don’t think Louis is like that.”

“How else do explain it. Styles is a mean asshole, he doesn’t care about anything other than himself and getting the results that make him more money.”

Harry wasn’t surprised, he had heard it all before, or not heard it straight from the source, he just knew that this was how people viewed him. The asshole millionaire. Someone not worth much more than the balance of his bank account. It didn’t hurt him that people thought of him this way, he knew that if he wanted to stay at the top he couldn’t be nice and warm or care about people’s feelings.

At this point he had heard enough and made a split decision to put an end to it.

“Don’t hold back on my account” Harry says as he steps into view.

Their faces would be a funny sight, if Harry didn’t feel so pissed off. Both going pale the moment they see Harry. Laurens hands starts trembling as she tries to say something only to be cut off by Harry.

“Loyalty is a core value in this company. I don’t tolerate insubordination,” Harry spits as he measures their scared expression, “Employees that can’t live up to the standards set and that can’t live by the core values will not have a place here. You’re fired.”

And with that Harry turns his back and walks out of the room.

 

…

 

“Mr. Styles,” Lauren calls after him when he’s entering his office.

“Lauren, I made myself very clear,” Harry sighs, “I know you’re not like Nick, but participating in a conversation like that is in my eyes grounds for dismissal.”

“I know, Mr. Styles.” Lauren is looking down at the floor like she is embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things, I just didn’t want Nick to think Louis is like that.”

He knows Lauren’s intentions are good. She is a good employee, in fact the only secretary Harry have had that didn’t quit after two months. In Harry’s book it’s impressive that she takes the way he treats his employees and still she manages to be nice to him in return.

“Tell you what,” Harry says, “I might reconsider, if you do one thing for me.”

“Anything,” Lauren says.

“Don’t tell Louis about this, and I’ll let you keep your job.” He doesn’t dwell on why he is willing to let what Louis would think of him if he knew that Harry fired one of his best friends dictate his decisions.

Lauren stays quiet, like she is thinking it over. Harry knows that it is a no brainer, she needs the job. He pays her well, and it’s not like the job is rocket science. They both know that with her qualifications, she is lucky to get paid as much as Harry gives her.

Offering Lauren her job back is not because he feels bad for her. After having a few minutes to think about it, he knows it’s a bad decision letting her go, and that has nothing to do with Lauren or the fact that he would have to find a new assistant, he would have a replacement for her the next day.

It’s something much more primal than that, something he can’t allow himself to think about, and something he shouldn’t let dictate his decisions. But sometimes even a CEO of a multimillion dollar company had to be allowed to make decisions based on, well, emotions he shouldn’t have.

“May I ask you something?” Lauren says after staying in silence for a few minutes.

Harry knows he’s not going to like her question but he’s curious about what she’s wondering about, so he’ll allow it, “Yes, Lauren.”

“Why don’t you want Louis to know?” She immediately looks down at the floor after asking, it might be the look Harry shot her.

He was right, he didn’t like her question, but it was good that she asked it, it gives him a chance to answer it and keep her from wondering and maybe voice her conclusion to someone else that is close to Louis, like Niall.

“Lauren, to be honest, I think Louis is a nice man. After working with him on my apartment, I would in some ways consider him a close acquaintance. I would like to hire him again in the future, and to have him dislike me for firing his friend could put a stop to that.” He’s lying through his teeth, and his answer doesn’t really make sense, but say anything convincingly and people usually believe him. Which is exactly what Lauren seems to do as she smiles and nods.

All in all it was a good day for Harry, he finally got rid of Nick and it seemed like Lauren took his bad excuse for not wanting Louis to know about the incident, maybe she even believed him enough to keep others around Louis from speculating about his and Harry’s relationship.

 

…

 

The day after he’s back at Louis’. Ready for another night of exploring.

Louis has gotten really good at reading Harry’s body language and responses during their time together. In the beginning, he tested the waters first with everything they did, making sure they almost always had eye contact and asking Harry his colour multiple times. Now after a few weeks of seeing each other, Louis knows Harry probably better than Harry knows himself, at least in the scenarios they’re in. He knows just how he can push Harry to the edge and how long he can keep him there until it almost becomes too much, and he can see when that happens and he stops well before it’s more than Harry can take, not that he doesn’t push it, he really does push it, but he knows exactly the moment it’s enough pushing for the day. And Harry is noticing a change in himself, he’s more disciplined, he feels better and more relaxed when Louis takes control over him, and he lets himself go into the headspace of being submissive very easily and he enjoys it so much.

Like in this evening’s session with Louis, Louis had him on what Harry would like to call the dildo bench. Because it was just that, a long bench with eight dildos on it, starting with a small one and ending up with an enormous dildo at the end. Louis said he would give Harry a reward if he managed to take all of them, and if he couldn’t he would be punished. Harry got to almost managing to take dildo number five before he admitted defeat.

They had done this before, the first time Harry came on dildo number three, and the other times he got to four. All times resulting in punishment either for coming or not being able to take all dildos. Getting to dildo number five and being able to stave of his orgasm was almost a small victory for Harry, he really wanted to be able to take all of them as Louis wanted and he knew that one day he could do it, just not today, and he had to face his punishment.

Laying face down on padded pommel horse, like they used in gym class, with a plug in his hole, Harry took the strikes to his ass that Louis delivered this time with a flogger. All implements Louis used to give Harry punishments was different, the flogger was in some ways softer than the others, put the tails left small dents in his skin, and it did sting a bit. None the less, it was one of his favorites, alongside the riding crop.

Keeping from coming was harder now, the strikes to his behind made Harry grind down and the plug in his ass shift, just so it was pushing right where he needed it to get him on the edge. Louis didn’t let up, of course he didn’t, and the result was as always, Harry couldn’t hold it back any longer, and on a particularly hard strike Harry felt the familiar rush of blood to his head, and the muscles in his lower abdomen and groin clench before he released all over the padding on the pommel horse.

Louis sighs, “I thought you’d be good this time.”

Harry knows he messed up, he always did, and during a punishment was worse than other times. If he was in his normal frame of mind, he would know that Louis set him up to fail. That he was pushing Harry to hold out longer and to take more, and Harry was getting better for each time they spent together.

But Harry isn’t in his normal frame of mind, he’s in the place where he feels free even though he is so controlled, he’s in the place he enjoys most, and where his mind and body get exactly what they need. So he lets out a broken sob, he feels so bad for not being able to be good and take his punishment like a good boy, “ ‘M sorry, Daddy,” he chokes out.

Louis doesn’t say anything, all Harry hears is a drawer being opened and then he feels Louis’ hand at his backside, gently stoking the area he just flogged.

“Stand up,” he says, and Harry rushes to comply, “if you can’t do as Daddy says, and keep to his rules, Daddy has no choice but to lock you in.” He holds up what he got from the drawer and Harry visibly gulps.

It’s a chastity cage, made out of what looks like chrome, with a ring at the base to go behind his balls and a padlock to lock him in. Harry has read about this, thought about how it would be to be so denied, not even be able to get fully hard as Louis teases him.

There’s a new rush of blood fast through his veins to his head as Louis locks him in. It turns him on so much knowing that he’s so denied, knowing that Louis has the only key and is the only one that decides when Harry is allowed get hard.

Louis doesn’t waste any time, he has Harry on his knees face stuffed with Louis’ cock before he can even blink. Harry loves this, loves every minute of feeling Louis so full and hard in his mouth, love the feeling as Louis tugs his hair as he pushes himself to the back of Harry’s throat, loves hearing him moan and say things like, “that’s my good boy. Always such a good mouth and tongue. Taking Daddy’s cock so well.”

And all of this all the feelings, the sensations do something to Harry, something he’s never experienced before. He’s so lost in everything that he lets himself get completely lost in it, let’s himself float around in it. He feels his skin tingling and a rush of endorphins flushes through his body like a wave. His body is completely relaxed, it's like he is floating into another world.

Louis smiles at him as he stokes over his face before he has him get on all fours on the floor, Louis was around him, touching him, stoking over his skin, gently biting his back and he was in him, gently pushing into Harry’s tight heat, holding him steady by the hips as he starts rocking into him.

With Louis’ thrusts Harry floats deeper and deeper into another place, arousal and endorphins running through him, making his body shiver. It is like he has reached another plane of existence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up, there will be some non-con in this chapter.

“Harry,” Louis is hovering over him, Harry was on the bed with a blanket wrapped around him, “are you with me?” Louis asks as he gently strokes Harry’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers and snuggles into Louis’ bare chest.

“Good,” Louis strokes down his back.

They stay like that for a few minutes as Harry takes in his surroundings, Louis’ hands and the blanket keeping him securely grounded on the bed, and he feels something else, something hard under the blanket.

“Can I keep it on?” Harry asks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Louis says as he moves to get the key from the nightstand.

“I can wash myself and go to the bathroom with it on,” he says as he let his fingers run over the cage.

“I know, Harry. It’s designed so you can have it on for a longer period of time, I’m not thinking about the practical concerns.”

“Then why is it not a good idea?”

Louis moves closer to Harry again, he lets his fingers run over the metal cage, “Because I’m not sure what it will do to you mentally. If I let you keep it on without supervision...”

“I will be fine,” Harry cuts Louis off. He knows he will, he’s feeling so good and he wants to continue having that feeling and having his cock in a cage contributes to that. He feels amazing when he knows he is good for Louis and the denial the cage brings turns him on more than ever.

“Do you realize what just happened?” Louis looks straight into Harry’s eyes when he asks, like he is looking for recognition, which he doesn’t find, Harry has no idea what he is talking about and is shaking his head.

“You went into subspace, Harry,” Louis says. Harry is even more confused, and he must show it since Louis continues. “I’ll give you some reading material on it, short version is your body produces a lot of natural chemicals that give you a sort of high and you go into like a trance, or a different state of being in your mind. In that state you can become incoherent and you’re rational thinking is impaired. If you go there, it’s my responsibility to take care of you and make sure you don’t hurt yourself physically or mentally.” Louis stops, “Do you remember begging me to spank you with the paddle after I was done fucking you?”

“No,” Harry shakes his head, had he been that out of it?

“Exactly. I saw you slipping when you sucked my cock, when I was fucking you were completely gone. I stopped after that since I didn’t want you to stay like that for too long since it was your first time.” Louis stokes through Harry’s hair, “It can be dangerous if you’re not properly taken care of and looked after when you’re like that, do you understand?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry understands the risks involved, also why Louis won’t let him go unsupervised with the cock cage on after he so easily went to subspace.

Louis smiles, “Good.”

“Ehm.. do you think that maybe some other time?” Harry strokes over his groin again.

Louis flashes him a mischievous smirk, “Oh yeah, I’ll have you in that for days, weeks even, some other time.”

 

 

…

 

 

It’s like training, or guiding, what Louis is doing Harry thinks to himself.

They continue like before in their meetings after and every time he leaves Louis’ place after another mind blowing experience he feels more at peace, more relaxed.

He doesn’t go into subspace again thought, and Louis doesn’t introduce the cage again. But he keeps making Harry work for it, pushing him, making him better.

It’s noticeable how far he’s come, he can keep his orgasm at bay for longer, his posture is improving and his stamina is like a twenty-year-olds again.

As Harry is thinking about it he chuckles to himself, having a young, experienced and demanding lover will do that to you.

 

It’s one of those days, a rainy Friday, everyone at the office is ready for the weekend so their productivity is low. Normally Harry would make a round in the building, making sure his employees see him, something that he knows will make them be more productive. Knowing your boss is watching you tends to do that.

But this Friday Harry is one of them, the unproductive ‘ready for it to finally be the weekend’-people.

For the first time in a long time he is looking forward to the weekend, he’s usually working or going to fancy parties with other business people on the weekends, but this weekend is going to be something different. He’s been looking forward to this for a while, after expressing to Louis that he wanted more time with him Louis finally granted his wish and they’re spending the whole weekend together. They have discussed the different things Harry wants to get out of this weekend in advance so there shouldn’t be that many surprises, but Louis has a way of surprising Harry even if the scene is discussed in advance so Harry is waiting for the working day to finally be over so he can get started on his long anticipated weekend.

To Harry’s surprise there’s a knock at the door, he let Lauren leave early and no one usually disturbs him when he’s in his office with the door closed.

“What?” he says, a bit harshly due to the annoyance of being disrupted when he’s actually trying to concentrate on work and not daydream about what is going to happen this weekend.

The door opens and the sight of the man that enters makes Harry gulp.

“That is no way to greet Daddy,” Louis says as he shuts the door behind him.

Harry is fast on his feet, his head bowed, “I’m sorry, didn’t know it was you, Sir.”

Louis doesn’t comment on Harry’s change of title for him, if he did ask Harry couldn’t give him a good explanation to why he suddenly called him Sir and not Daddy, must be the fact that they’re in his office and he knows that if he starts calling Louis Daddy it’s a fast way down to a place in his mind where he’s sure he might not be coherent enough to leave the office looking and acting like his normal self.

Louis walks around the room. It’s a very masculine office. A large mahogany desk, dark walls and the artwork is paintings of great battles fought by great warriors. Harry said to the interior designer that he wanted people to feel small when they entered, he wanted their immediate respect.

Louis on the other hand doesn’t look impressed, “interesting décor,” he comments as he looks at an old gun Harry has in a display case on the book self.

Louis is standing in front of his desk after taking in the office, he fishes something out of his pocket, something that instantly makes Harry’s heart race. It’s the cock cage.

Louis smirks as he takes in Harry’s reaction, “drop your pants,” he says, still smirking and with an eyebrow raised.

Harry rushes to comply while also taking in how beautiful Louis is when he is like this. It’s like he’s in his right element, so calm and collected, a small twinkle in his blue eyes as he tells Harry to do something. His thin pink lips, the way he is now gently biting the side of his bottom lip as he watches Harry.

When Harry imagined the last hours of his workday, he didn’t imagine being bent over his desk with his cock locked in a cage, a plug in his ass and with the most beautiful and dominating man he knows standing behind him looking at his work.

“Now this is something you should frame and hang on the wall,” Louis says.

Harry isn’t so sure it would be appropriate for the workplace but he just nods, he will agree with almost anything Louis says when he is like this.

Louis chuckles, “think you can go back to work now?”

Harry whines, he knows he can’t concentrate on anything other than Louis right now so working is out of the question.

Louis’ hand is on the base of the plug and he bends over to whisper in Harry’s ear, “I think you can at least try.”

Harry likes it when Louis challenges him, and he likes it when the challenge makes him a bit uncomfortable. The thought of continuing to work for a few hours with a plug in his ass and his cock in a cage is a bit uncomfortable. He can’t bear to think what would happen if someone walked in an saw him in the state he was in now, eyes glassy, face flushed and sweat forming on his forehead.

“I won’t be far away,” Louis says as he helps Harry put his pants back on.

Harry sits down in his chair again, very mindful of not moving too much, he can’t risk having the plug go anywhere near his prostate.

Louis moves to exit the office, “Be a good boy for me,” he winks, and then Harry feels it. The plug. It’s moving, vibrating inside him. Harry whines as Louis closes the door behind him.

Harry did tell Louis that it turns him on thinking about Louis dominating him and making him do things in public, not that he wants anyone else to know. Harry told Louis that it would turn him on knowing that he had a secret, like a plug in his hole, that no one else would know about.

Harry’s fantasy was now becoming reality, but that didn’t make it easy sitting at his desk trying to focus on work when there was a vibrating plug in his hole. He tried not to move, he couldn’t, if the plug got closer to his prostate than it was now he was sure his cock would start getting harder than it already was and due to the cage Harry didn’t think that would be a pleasant experience.

Harry couldn’t take much more than an hour sitting at his desk like that, he was sweating profusely, and his cock was now staining against the cage, it was staring to become uncomfortable. He also felt wet at the front of his pants, probably precum leaking from his locked cock.

He doesn’t want to be a quitter, but he tells himself that it’s not too early to leave work, and he’s not a quitter, he knows this is just the beginning of what Louis has in store for him this weekend, and he can take that, just not sitting in a warm suit in his office.

He sends a message to Louis, just a simple request to go home, which Louis grants a minute later, and the vibrations from the plug stop.

Harry rushes to get out the door only to find Louis sitting at Lauren’s desk outside, something that relaxes Harry. It’s good to know that Louis really wouldn’t go far when he left Harry like that.

 

 

…

 

 

“You were good at work today,” Louis comments when they enter Louis’ apartment.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry can’t help but smile, he likes when he’s good for Louis.

Harry knows the routine once he’s there, he rushes to take off his clothes before he folds them and lays them on the chair by the door. He looks at Louis who walks behind him to take out the plug before he gives him a nod.

Harry is always to take of his clothes and take a shower when he arrives, and the clothes doesn’t come back on until he leaves, so Harry will be naked this whole weekend.

After his shower Harry takes his time drying off and putting the plug back in his hole, lost in thought about what the next thing Louis is going to do is. They have discussed it in advance, but still, he doesn’t know exactly what Louis is going to do. Harry just mentioned what he wanted to get out of the weekend and some new things he was up for trying, he didn’t go into detail about how he wanted it to be, he left that up to Louis.

 

…

 

As Harry suspected Louis did surprise him. A few minutes after he entered the bedroom, Louis had both his hands and feet in cuffs and was chaining his hands to a small hook in the ceiling and his feet to a spreader bar. He stood there for a few minutes looking at how Harry’s body was stretched out, hands above his head. His heels barely touches the ground. Harry is working hard on keeping his balance, he’s tense as he watches Louis walk over to the dresser at the other end of the room to get out a crop. Then Louis just stands there with a small smirk playing on his lips as he watches Harry struggles to keep his balance, his muscles flexing, small drops of sweat forming on his naked skin.

Louis walks around him. He lets the tip of the crop stroke over Harry’s body, making him shiver by the touch.

Louis licks his top lip as he raises the crop and smacks Harry’s thigh. Harry makes a little whimper, it’s not that it’s that painful, it’s just the pain mixed with watching Louis turns him on.

Louis continues hitting Harry’s thighs. Louis is not hitting that hard, but Harry’s skin is heating up, and his cock is trying to fight its confinement, without success. Small drops of pre-cum dripping down and the flesh poking through the small gaps in the cage is the only indication that Harry is actually fully erect, and the cage confining him is starting to be painful. Louis grabs the cage and tugs it, making Harry gasp, before he walks behind Harry.

Harry hears the familiar sound of Louis swinging the crop in the air before it hits Harry’s ass hard. He loves that feeling, the sting from the crop hitting him spreading to the rest of his ass cheek. The more Louis hits him, the more the feeling spreads. Harry moans as Louis hit him. His cock is throbbing in the cage.

Endorphins rushes through his body, giving him a small taste of the good floating feeling he knows he can get when Louis treats him like this.

Harry whines when Louis stops hitting him, he lets his hand stroke over Harry’s sensitive ass making his skin shiver.

After stoking and rubbing the sensitive skin for what feels like hours, Louis releases him from the chains, making Harry stumble and fall to the floor. His body feels numb as Louis helps him up and guides him to bend over the side of the bed.

He pulls the plug halfway out before he push it back in again. Louis continues doing it until Harry feels like he is about to explode.

“Daddy, please.”

Louis pulls the plug out completely, making Harry gasp when he moment later replaces it with his cock, pounding into Harry’s hole hard.

Louis holds Harry firmly in place as he snaps his hips meeting Harry’s red and sensitive ass, the slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh mixed with Harry’s whimpers fills the room. It is overwhelming feeling Louis in him and all over him, holding him in place, making him take Louis’ big cock. It felt so good in all the right ways, he had been on edge for hours, now he felt like he was ready to burst. It was so good, but the only thing standing between him and reaching the climax he longed for was the cage. It is keeping his cock from getting fully erect and keeping it from getting the friction he knows he needs to come. Harry needs it so badly that he moves his hand that has been clutching the sheets towards his groin, something that makes Louis makes a disapproving sound, “No, if you want to come, you’ll do it with the cage on.”

Louis didn’t need to take Harry’s hand to stop him or hold him tighter, just his words was enough to make Harry place both of his hands behind his back and fold them, like he was pretending the cuffs he had on was chained together.

Louis grunts in approval as Harry does it, he thrusts into Harry harder, clutching his hips so tight that he’ll surely leave marks. The moment Louis came, Harry wishes he could feel his cum filling him up, dripping out of his used and tender hole, but Louis as always has a condom on and when he’s done he leaves Harry panting on the bed to dispose of the condom.

 

 

Harry didn’t come that night, he desperately wanted to, he knew he could come from anal penetration, but there has always been some stimulation of his cock before or during. He needs that to get him to reach his peak, but it was clear to Harry that Louis wasn’t going to let Harry get any stimulation that way.

Louis fucked him twice that night, the second time he had Harry ride him on the sofa while they were watching TV after dinner. Harry liked it, he felt like Louis was using him when he needed to get off, and Harry loved feeling used by Louis. So maybe he didn’t need to orgasm to feel satisfied. It was enough having Louis use him as he pleased, and seeing Louis, the twinkle in his eyes and the look on his face as he was doing it, made it all perfect for Harry. Louis was perfect and Harry felt lucky that he got to be with him even if it meant that he probably wasn’t going to get an orgasm anytime soon.

 

 

…

 

 

Light was streaming through the light curtains in the room Harry slept in that night, he had been so sore and tired that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, not thinking about that he was sleeping on the bed in the room they usually did scenes in and that Louis wasn’t sleeping in there with him. Harry had been so tired that he didn’t think about the fact that he was sleeping on sheets full of their sweat and lube from yesterday. It didn’t bother him to sleep on what he would normally consider dirty sheets when it was him and Louis that had made them that way.

It took him a few seconds to focus on his surrounding, and when he tried to move to stretch his body he found that he couldn’t. His hands and feet were bound to the bed. He grunted as he tried to fight his restraints.

“Good, you’re awake,” Louis sounds chipper as walks into view with a smile on his face.

Harry didn’t say anything, he didn’t know if saying good morning when he woke up tied to a bed was appropriate.

Louis crawled up on the bed and straddled Harry’s chest, “Colour?” he asks.

“Green,” Harry replies. He doesn’t mind waking up like this, and having Louis straddling his chest in just his underwear wasn’t what he would consider a bad way to start the day. He was sure he could take whatever Louis threw at him, even early in the morning.

“Good,” Louis shifts and leans over to the nightstand. “I thought since you were so good yesterday we could start the day with giving you a treat.” He holds up a vibrator and a plug.

Harry didn’t know if having Louis teasing him was really to be considered a treat, but really anything Louis gave him was good, so he wasn’t opposed to the idea.

Louis situated himself between Harry’s legs. He applied some lube on his fingers and started drawing circles around Harry’s hole, before he gently pushed a finger in.

Soon Harry was leaking from his cage, Louis’ fingers working him open and now the plug just gently poking at his prostate had him on edge again, and since he had been on edge almost all day yesterday, today was worse. He was whimpering as Louis was now gently stoking his balls and tapping at the base of the plug.

“Harry, remember your colours,” Louis says, and Harry doesn’t understand why, that is until he feels Louis gently cupping his balls and vibrations at the sensitive flesh between his balls and his hole.

Harry cries out as Louis lets the vibrator slowly move over the sensitive skin, tears are welling up in his eyes. It’s normally a part of his body where he is very sensitive, now it’s even more sensitive, and the way the plug is poking at his prostate, Louis is stoking his balls and letting the vibrator slowly work the area is like the sweetest kind of torture.

He’s wet, both his face from the tears and his groin area from his leaking cock. He almost wants to tell Louis to stop, it’s just too much, he is so sensitive and on edge, but all that leaves his mouth is a mixture of sobs, whimpers and moans.

Louis keeps a close look at his face, he’s gently biting his bottom lip, his chest is a little flushed and Harry can see that his cock is starting to strain against his boxers. It gives Harry a great pleasure to know that Louis gets turned on by this, by having Harry become a whimpering mess.

Harry doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it, but he is now sobbing, he feels like he is about to come, he’s felt like that since Louis started this morning’s teasing session, but now the feeling is more intense. Louis doesn’t stop with the gentle motions from the vibrator, he continues moving it in a circular motion on the sensitive skin. Harry cries out as groin muscles starts twitching and he feels hot sticky cum slowly oozing from his caged cock. He looks down at it, mesmerized, it feels good in a way but it doesn’t feel like an orgasm. It feels like cum is just leaking from his body, he is still on edge, still on the verge of an orgasm that feels like is never coming, but yet he is coming, hot, wet and sticky all over his cage.

Louis removes the vibrator and the plug, he leans down so his face is just above Harry’s caged cock. “Now that was a good treat wasn’t it?”

“Daddy,” Harry whispers. It feels like all of his energy has been drained with his cum.

Louis lets his finger run over the now cum drenched cage before he moves his fingers up to Harry’s mouth, Harry sucks the fingers into his mouth tasting himself.

“Mmmh.. that’s my good boy,” Louis says.

The strange part about this is that Harry is still horny, he is still on edge. He whines as Louis removes his fingers, he needs more, more of anything Louis will give him.

“Colour?” Louis asks again.

“Green,” Harry feels drained but he is up for more.

Louis smirks as he unlocks the cage. Harry’s cock is limp, just laying flaccid against his stomach after it’s released from the cage. Louis also unties him.

“On your knees, hands behind your back,” he instructs, and after Harry complies Louis ties his wrists together.

Harry whines when he hears Louis put on a condom. “You want Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, please, please,” Harry whines, he feels empty and still on edge.

Louis gently lets his cock push at Harry’s rim, he still feels sore from yesterday but when Louis pushes in it feels so good, he feels so full.

As Louis thrusts into him Harry whimpers, the soreness and on edge feeling doesn’t go away, he desperately wants to come, it feels good in a way, in a weird almost too much way. He is so sensitive, his entire body is shivering, he whimpers as he feels Louis touch his skin, feels Louis’ cock pushing against his prostate.

Harry’s cock is just hanging there, unable to get hard, he wants to come, he needs to come. He is so close, he can feel that he is on the verge of an orgasm, but it doesn’t come. He rests his head against the bed, panting. His body is shaking, he can’t do anything to stop it.

Louis seems to sense that it’s becoming too much for Harry since he pulls out, discards of the condom and turns Harry so he is laying on his back, his wrists still tied together.

He strokes down Harry’s wet cheek, “too much?”

Harry shakes his head and looks down at Louis erect cock, “No,” he doesn’t want Louis to stop before he comes.

Louis cups his face, “Harry, you’ve been so good, given me so much.”

“Let me suck you,” Harry says, he needs Louis to be satisfied, he craves it.

Louis smiles as he sits up, straddling Harry’s chest. He lets Harry lick at the tip of his cock while he jerks himself until he comes all over Harry’s face.

 

 

…

 

 

After a long shower and breakfast Harry feels more like himself again. Earlier was intense and he is still not quite sure what happened. They’re still in the kitchen, Louis drinking a cup of tea and Harry reading the newspaper, like normal people that didn’t just have kinky sex.

“Ehm.. Louis?” Harry says.

“Yes,” Louis looks up from his cup of tea.

“What was that? The thing that you did that made me come, but not really..” Harry asks, he has thinking about what happened, how he could come without really feeling like he was having an orgasm.

“Prostate milking,” Louis answers, like it’s the most natural conversation to have at a breakfast table.

“Oh,” Harry had said that he wanted to know what that was like sometimes, he just didn’t think that was how it would feel and that was the way Louis would do it, he thought it would be more direct stimulation of the prostate.

“You said you would like to try that when we talked about what you wanted this weekend,” Louis looks at Harry confused, and he wrinkles his forehead like he’s worried he did something Harry didn’t want.

Harry quickly says, “yes, I wanted to try that, I just didn’t know that it would feel like that.”

Louis smiles, he looks relieved, “good, got me worried for a second there that I did something you didn’t want.”

“No, you could never do something I don’t want,” Harry smiles back at him.

“Well, even if you want it, it can be intense, that’s why I told you to remember your colours. I would never want..” Louis is cut off by Harry’s phone ringing.

Harry looks at the display. It’s work. A business partner. “I’ll have to take this,” Harry says and walks into the living room.

It’s not a pleasant conversation. Turns out that his business partner has made a bad investment, and he called Harry for advice on how to fix it. Harry doesn’t want to do this on the weekend, especially not this weekend, but it’s an old friend that has helped him out in the past so when he calls on a Saturday and is asking for help Harry can’t turn him down or tell him to wait.

He walks back into the kitchen after his conversation, “I have to go to work,” he says.

“Ok,” Louis says, “will you be back?”

Harry looks down, he hates to do this, he has been looking forward to this weekend for so long and now he only got Friday and Saturday morning, there is so much more he wants to do. “Maybe tomorrow, I’m sorry.”

Louis walks over to him, he places a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “No need to say sorry,” he smiles, “I’ll reimburse you for the time you’re not here this weekend.”

“No,” Harry says firmly, that was the last thing he was thinking about. He doesn’t care about the money, he cares about getting the most out of the time he is with Louis and he hates to have to cut it short.

 

 

…

 

 

It didn’t take as long as feared helping his business partner, they spent Saturday night and Sunday morning looking into the investment he made and found a way to get him out of it without losing too much money and credibility.

Harry is glad about that, by Sunday afternoon he is making his way back to Louis’ apartment. He still got some time left this weekend and he is sure the few hours he gets to spend with Louis now will be good.

When he walks up to Louis’ door at the apartment building it’s open, which is strange. Harry steps inside and walks into the living room, the table beside the sofa is knocked over and the vase that was on top of it is in pieces on the floor. It gives Harry a bad feeling, Louis always keeps the door locked, Harry has to ring the doorbell and wait for Louis to open. Louis just wouldn’t leave the door open like that, and he wouldn’t knock over a table without cleaning it up.

The bad feeling grows when Harry hears sounds coming from the bedroom. He doesn’t stop to think what could be behind the door, he gently pushes it halfway open. What meets him makes his stomach turn.

Louis is on the bed. Face down with his hands tied with a belt above his head. His pants are down by his ankles. His shirt is on the floor, beside his feet, it looks like it is teared into pieces. There is a man, a big sweaty man. He is behind Louis. One of his hands are at the back of Louis’ neck, holding him down. The other is currently at his lower back, also pushing Louis down into the bed. The man still has his shirt on, but his pants are also down by his ankles. He is grunting, hips moving fast and hard into Louis’ behind. The hand he has on Louis’ lower back moves, he harshly slaps the side of Louis’ hip before he moves it to scratch down his back.

“You like it, bitch,” the man grunts, his voice deep and threatening.

Louis whimpers as the man thrusts into him hard, Louis tries to get out of the man’s hold, but he is too strong and big for Louis to get him off. “Stop,” Louis cries as the man lands a strike with his hand across Louis back while he fucks into Louis hard and violently.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want it, whore,” the man spits. He grabs a fist of Louis’ hair and pulls him up, “all whores love to be taken like this, don’t pretend you don’t, you little bitch.” He pushes Louis down into the bed again and continues ramming into him, Louis cries out again.

Harry pushes the door all the way open violently so it smashes into the wall, “Hey,” he shouts.

The man turns, surprisingly he doesn’t stop, he just smirks, “you want to have a go too?” he grunts, “really tight this one, you’re in for a treat.”

Harry doesn’t think, he just charges at the man and pushes him off Louis as he screams, “get the fuck off him.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Get the fuck out of here!” Harry screams at the man who is now on the floor.

The man actually looks a bit scared. Good, Harry thinks to himself. He should be scared. Harry wants to tear him limb from limb. He wants to make him suffer for what he was doing to Louis.

The man is quick on his feet and is rushing out of the bedroom before Harry can scream at him some more or do one of the things he wants to do to hurt him for what he did to Louis.

Harry walks after the man to lock the door, he doesn’t want to risk him coming back. It looked like Harry scared him off, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.

 

When Harry comes back he finds Louis in the bathroom, resting against the wall next to the toilet. He has been throwing up.

“Louis?” Harry says, almost a whisper, he’s scared of frightening the man in front of him further.

“Don’t,” Louis says and turns away. Harry feels like throwing up at the sight of Louis’ naked behind, bruises on his hips and bum, and scratch marks down his back. Harry can’t stand to look at it, he needs to get Louis to feel better and he needs to get him cleaned up, sort of wash away the pain.

Harry takes off his blazer before he turns on the water in the shower, “you want a go too?” Louis asks, a hint of venom in his voice, when Harry guides him into the shower. Louis’ offers no resistance but he’s jumpy when Harry tries to touch him.

“What?” Harry’s perplexed that Louis would think such a thing.

“You want to fuck the whore for free too?” Louis is turning to look at him again. Harry doesn’t know what’s worse, hearing Louis’ words or seeing how fragile and hurt he is.

“No! God, no.” Harry is going to start crying, he knows it, it hurts him beyond anything to see Louis in this state, “I would never want to do something to hurt you.”

Louis snorts, “I’m a whore, I’m practically gagging for men to use me just as long as I get paid. What hurts me doesn’t really matter anymore.”

“It does, Louis. It really does matter. You shouldn’t have to experience things that hurt you.”

“I’m just a whore,” Louis says, and it becomes like a mantra, he repeats it again and again. Harry don’t know what to say or do so he just stands there while Louis is washing himself, Harry doesn’t really need to be in there, he just don’t want to leave Louis alone.

 

 

…

 

 

It took a while to get Louis to trust Harry enough to let him take him home.

Louis first refused to admit that the apartment he worked out of wasn’t his place and when Harry finally got him to admit it Louis was adamant that he would be fine to get home on his own. When Harry wouldn’t let him, Louis said he’d just stay at the apartment he works out of, something Harry wouldn’t let him do. After hours of trying to convince Louis that it was best that Harry took him home Louis finally let him.

Louis was quiet after he agreed to let Harry take him home, he kept avoiding eye contact and he wouldn’t let Harry get too close. It was heartbreaking to see Louis like this, he was scared, it was written all over his face. The usually fun and cheeky, and dominating man Harry was used to wasn’t there, for the first time Harry got to see Louis vulnerable.

The next morning Harry woke to the unfamiliar feeling of someone laying next to him. Knowing it was Louis made Harry’s heart flutter, it felt so good just being next to Louis, maybe a bit too good judging by the erection that was pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers.

It was surprising that Louis actually let Harry into his apartment and let him sleep in his bed but Louis seemed to have accepted that Harry wasn’t going to leave him alone just as long as Harry didn’t get too close.

Now they were close, closer than they were when they went to bed last night when Louis laid as far away from Harry as he could get. Now Louis was resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry loved it, he loved feeling the softness and heat from Louis’ body, he loved knowing that he was seeing Louis as just Louis and not as the persona he put on when he was working.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Louis’ sleepy voice fills the room.

“Mm.. I didn’t want to leave you,” Harry replies softly. “I can take care of myself,” Louis says and moves away from Harry. His guard was up again, he doesn’t trust Harry, he probably doesn’t trust anyone, Harry suspects.

Harry knows that Louis can take care of himself, he just doesn’t want him to have too. It seems like a lonely life he’s living, no one really knowing who he is. His clients think he’s Leo and his friends doesn’t know what he really does. It’s clear that Louis never lets anyone so close that they could get to know the real him.

“I know you can, I just want to be here in case you need anything,” Harry says, hoping that Louis will let him stay. He doesn’t care that he’s missing work, being there for the fragile and obviously hurt man next to him matters more.

“Why?” Louis asks, sounding perplexed.

“Huh?” Harry’s not sure what Louis is really asking.

“Why do you even care?”

That question is hard for Harry to answer. Deep down he knows why, admitting that to Louis is not an option, not really, Louis will probably shut him down and push him away. But still, he doesn’t know Louis’ reaction until he at least tries, and maybe a soft approach, saying it without really saying it will work, something that he does at work a lot so Harry knows how to present something without showing his feelings but still making his intentions known.

“I enjoy the time I spend with you,” Harry says, avoiding answering Louis’ question, “I want to spend every night with you, I want to be your only client. I wanted to tell you this before, it was just never really a good time.” That should make Harry’s intentions known and give Louis a way out of seeing guys like the one that hurt him.

Louis makes eye contact, for the first time since yesterday, “you want to buy all my time?” he asks before he starts laughing, actually laughing, “I know you’ve got money, but really, spending that much money on a whore is a bit over the top, isn’t it?”

“You’re not a whore,” Harry objects.

Louis snorts, “really, I sleep with men for money, that makes me a whore. Maybe you don’t want to admit to yourself that you’re sleeping with a whore regularly, but I have no problem admitting to myself what I am.”

“What I mean is that you’re not just a prostitute, you are so much more. If I get to be your only client we don’t have to have sex every day, we can just spend time together too.” Harry hopes Louis will take his offer, knowing that Louis thinks of himself as a whore breaks Harry’s heart. It’s true what Louis is saying but it’s the way he’s saying it, like it’s the only thing he thinks of himself as, that’s breaking Harry’s heart.

“I see one or two clients a day, four sometimes five days a week, some of them I spend hours with. You know my hourly rate. Do the math. Is that something you’re willing to pay?” Louis says with a roll of his eyes.

Harry doesn’t need to do the math; he doesn’t care how much he has to pay. “It doesn’t matter, as long as I get to see you every day.”

Louis rolls over and sit up on the bed, facing away from Harry, “and what happens when you get tired of me, after I’ve sold my client list and you’re the only one I see, what happens to me then?” Louis sighs, “I’ll just be a used up whore out of business with no way to pay the bills.”

“That won’t happen,” Harry says reassuringly, he could never get tired of Louis.

“Don’t make promises you won’t keep,” with that Louis is out of bed and walking towards the bathroom, “I’m taking a week off so I’ll see you next week.”

“Louis?” Harry says, not wanting Louis to leave the room.

“Yeah,” Louis turns to look at him.

“Was he one of your other clients?” Curiosity about the man that hurt Louis had been burning a hole in Harry’s chest since last night so he just had to ask.

“No,” Louis sighs, “he was a prospective one, met him for drinks a few weeks ago since he seemed like a good fit on his application but something was off about him so I said I wouldn’t take him on.”

If Louis blew him off why was he in the apartment Louis worked in? “So you didn’t give him another chance like you did with me?”

“He had rape fantasies,” Louis’ cold eyes bores into Harry’s, “I do a lot of things I’m not into myself, but that is something I won’t do.”

“Then how did..” Harry trails off when he sees the pain in Louis’ eyes, he shouldn’t ask any more questions, he just has this burning need to know what happen and from that find out what he can do to help Louis.

“How did his dick get up my ass?” Louis spits.

Harry blushes, knowing he’s screwed up by asking questions.

“Not everyone is like you, Harry. I didn’t invite him there to try him out if that’s what you’re wondering. He found me, I don’t know how, but he did. I thought it was you at the door so naturally I opened, and well.. you know the rest,” he turns away again, “I’d appreciate it if you left now.”

Harry opens his mouth to say something but is cut of before he can even say it, “Harry, just leave. I want to be alone.”

 

 

…

 

 

It’s really just for Louis’ safety Harry tells himself. It’s three days later and Harry is outside Louis’ apartment. ~~~~

After Harry left the morning after Louis was raped he hired a security firm to keep an eye on Louis’ place. That was really all because he wanted to keep Louis safe, he’s outside Louis’ apartment now because the security firm called him when someone entered Louis’ apartment, they couldn’t give a description of who it was that went in there since it was dark and that made Harry rush down there as fast as he could.

Louis would never see a client at home and he said he was taking a week off so Harry is sure he won’t find Louis with a client behind the door, he’s just scared that the man that hurt Louis found him and is hurting him again.

Harry jumps when the door opens and Niall walks out, a relieved sigh leaves Harry’s lips.

“Mr. Styles?” Niall looks surprised to see him there.

“Niall,” Harry greets.

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Niall is raising an eyebrow, something like curiosity lighting up his eyes.

“Niall, who’s there?” Louis’ voice calls from inside.

“Um, it’s Mr. Styles,” Niall says as Louis pops his head out the door. “Harry?” he measures Harry up and down before his eyes settle on Harry’s face.

Harry gulps, he didn’t exactly have a plan in place to explain why he was there.

“I should get home, enjoy your night,” Niall winks at Louis and Louis rolls his eyes at his friend.

 

 

“He thinks we’re dating,” Louis sighs while he looks at his phone and sits down next to Harry on the sofa.

Harry is surprised he was even invited in without having to give an explanation to why he was there. When Harry thinks about it, it’s pretty obvious why he’s there.

“Is that so bad?” Harry asks while looking into the eyes of the younger man hoping to find something that’s not disgust at the idea of them dating, what he finds is emptiness, Louis is just looking at him, his expression blank not showing any emotion one way or the other.

Louis forgoes answering the question, which seems to be a theme between them, and turns on the TV.

Harry can’t believe that he’s there in Louis’ apartment watching a bad comedy on TV and drinking beer, which Louis offered halfway through the movie. There hasn’t been that many awkward moments, only one, when Louis laid down on the sofa with his feet towards Harry and Harry placed his hand on Louis calf, something that startled Louis and made him curl up as far away from Harry as he could get on the sofa. Harry can’t blame him for reacting like that, it’s just a small friendly touch but it’s like Louis can’t stand to be touched right now.

When the movie is ending Harry is getting nervous, he doesn’t know why, maybe it’s because they’ve barely talked and he’s been so close to Louis all night.

Louis still doesn’t say anything he just starts turning off the lights before he moves into the bedroom. Harry can hear him brushing his teeth before the lights are turned off and silence fills the apartment.

One part of Harry wish Louis could be his usual dominating self tonight, it would make it easier for Harry to know what to do and what Louis expects of him. But Louis can’t be that right now, he’s still fragile and hurt. Harry knows he can’t expect Louis to take care of him when he’s like that. This is not about Harry and his needs, this is about Louis. Even if Louis doesn’t say it, he needs someone to be there for him, Harry knows that. The way he let Harry stay and the lack of words exchanged tells Harry that Louis just needs the comfort of having someone there, someone that doesn’t demand anything from him and right now Harry needs to be that someone.

Putting his nervousness and the need for Daddy aside he makes his way to the bedroom. It may be overstepping and Louis may not want it but Harry takes off his clothes and joins him in bed, making sure not to get too close. He can tell that Louis is still awake, he’s shivering, clutching his pillow like it’s the only thing that is keeping him grounded. Harry’s heart breaks, he can’t help it so he moves closer to encapsulate the fragile form in his arms. Louis doesn’t fight back, he doesn’t say a word, he just relaxes into Harry’s arms.

 

 

…

 

 

“If I were to take you up on your offer, how often do you want me to dominate you?”

Harry shifts his body on the bed, turning away from the morning sun that is now streaming in the window, he didn’t even know Louis was awake, and the question throws him. When he said he wanted to be Louis’ only client he didn’t really think through the practical sides of it.

“Uhm.. When I need you to, I guess,” Harry says, knowing it’s a shit answer.

“That can be once a week or all the time,” Louis pauses, “if you want me to even consider it you have to give me specifics, what you want and approximately how much you want it.”

“Can I think about it?” Harry asks, wanting to buy himself some time to figure out exactly what to answer.

“Sure,” Louis turns to look at Harry, “just answer me one thing.”

“Yeah,” Harry looks into the depth of Louis’ eyes, he looks calmer, more at peace than Harry has seen him in over the last days.

“Do you expect me to move in?”

If the previous question threw Harry, this made him fall completely off balance, he didn’t even think that was an option, that Louis even wanted that.

“Yes,” he rushes to say, because if Louis moving in is on the table Harry definitely wants that.

“Can I have my own bedroom?”

And Harry’s heart sinks, he didn’t think it would be separate bedrooms if Louis moved in.

“Just for when I need some time to myself,” Louis clarifies.

It doesn’t make Harry feel that much better, but he nods. He understands that if Louis moved in it wouldn’t be as boyfriends who shares a romantic connection, it would be a business arrangement and he can’t deny Louis some space when he needs it.

“And..” Louis hesitates, “you should know that if I take your offer I won’t give up all my clients, I need security, keeping some of them keeps me in business if you decide that you don’t want to continue our arrangement.”

“How often?” Harry asks, not angry or disappointed, he understands that Louis needs security, he doesn’t like sharing but he can’t demand that Louis drops everything just because Harry wants to be his only one.

“Just a few times a week, only guys I’ve been with for a long time and that I know won’t hurt me,” Louis says, answering the next question Harry had before he even asked it.

Harry doesn’t like it, how can he, he wants Louis to be his and only his, but he feels a bit more relaxed knowing it will only be a handful of clients that Louis trusts not to hurt him.

“Do you want to take me up on my offer?” Harry asks after a moment of silence.

Louis’ eyes scans over Harry’s face, like he is examining him, “just give me some more time to think about it. I’ll answer you soon, ok?”

Harry doesn’t want to push Louis into making a decision so he nods. Louis can take all the time he needs, Harry wants to see Louis more, and he wants to be the person Louis sees the most, but he won’t push for Louis to make a decision, especially after what must have been a few emotional and hard days for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry doesn’t understand how Louis does it, a week later and he is back to work. If Louis was in another profession Harry could understand that getting back to a normal routine would help after a traumatic event, but with what Louis does and after what happened to him Harry has a hard time understanding how Louis is back at work.

Not that Harry minds getting to see Louis again, he hasn’t seen him since he showed up at Louis’ door and they watched the bad comedy on TV and spent the night in Louis’ bed, that was six days ago and Harry has been wanting to see Louis in that time, but he still think that maybe it’s a bit too soon for Louis to go back to work, if he should go back to work at all.

Louis has apparently spent the days since they saw each other last well, he got a new apartment to work out of, something that makes Harry feel a bit more relaxed about Louis being back to working and he looks well rested when he opens the door as Harry arrives for his appointment, or session, Harry doesn’t really know what to call it.

Harry knew Louis was strong, he could tell that the first time he met him, now he clearly sees that Louis might be one of the strongest people he knows. Not many people could do what Louis does, experience what Harry witnessed and seem so normal and relaxed with so little time passed. For Harry it’s good to see, but it also gives him something of a bad feeling, Harry has thought about this before, now after seeing what Louis went through and what his reaction was to that, the reaction Harry got to see, Harry is sure that it wasn’t the first time Louis has experienced something like that.

Harry doesn’t mention the last times they saw each other, he just tells Louis that it’s great to see him before he takes his clothes off, goes to take a shower and joins Louis in the bedroom.

It is practically like the bedroom at the old apartment, a bed in the middle of the room, small hooks placed conveniently in the ceiling and walls around the room, and a closet and dresser full of different implements to cause both pain and pleasure. Harry looks around and notices that Louis has apparently purchased some new things. Harry looks at one of the new things, what looks like a big x, with padding and at the ends cuffs to restrain someone. 

He feels Louis behind him, “St. Andrews cross, you like it?”

Harry gulps, “Ehm, looks interesting.”

Louis’ hand is at Harry’s hip, he stokes it towards Harry’s groin and takes a firm grip on his cock, “I think you like it very much,” Louis chuckles, “at least your cock does.”

Harry leans into Louis, he has missed this, missed the feeling of Louis, the way he touches him and talks when he is in his dominating role.

“I wasn’t planning on using that this time, but since you like it so much,” he gives Harry’s cock a harsh tug, making Harry arch his back.

 

…

 

Harry hoped that Louis would give him an answer to his question, but Louis didn’t mention it. Harry wants to protect him but he knows it isn’t his place to do that. So no matter how bad Harry wants an answer, how bad Harry wants to give Louis a way out, he knows not to push, that will probably only result in Louis pushing him away.

Even with over a week passing, Harry doesn’t contact Louis to get an answer. He just sticks to his normal routine and looks forward to seeing Louis again in a few days, hopefully Louis will have an answer for him then.

“Mr. Styles,” Harry looks up from the papers on his desk, Lauren is standing in the doorway to his office, “you have a visitor.”

“I’m busy,” Harry replies. He has a lot to do today, and is not in the mood for interruptions.

“Just someone wanting to wish you a happy birthday,” Lauren smiles at him.

In this moment Harry wished he never told Lauren about his birthday, she is always so chipper and likes to make a big deal out of birthdays and anniversaries. Harry on the other hand is used to treating the day like any other day, not like it was something special. It wasn’t anything special, he was turning thirty-six and he was going to spend the day like he always spent his birthdays, working. Last year he did think it was a bit depressing doing that, but this year he has decided to do what he normally did, not think about it.

Lauren obviously doesn’t get that Harry is not in the mood for interruptions since she just keeps on standing there flashing him a big grin.

Her good mood is actually staring to get on Harry’s nerves. He abruptly stands up, “I said I am busy,” he grits out, “I don’t want silly and unnecessary interruptions when I’m working.”

Surprisingly Lauren doesn’t lose her smile, “I think you want this interruption,” she says as she opens the door wider.

Harry looks at the man entering his office with his mouth open and eyes wide, he didn’t expect that the person interrupting his day with birthday wishes would be Louis.

As always Louis looks amazing, his hair styled in a sleek quiff, that made his cheekbones look even more sharp, if that was even possible. Lips curved into a small smile that gives him small crinkles by his bright blue eyes.

He walks into the office with such confidence, like he owns it.

Harry doesn’t know how to react, he just stands there looking at Louis who is smiling at him.

“Sorry for the interruption, Harry,” Louis walks so he is standing directly in front of Harry’s desk.

“It’s fine,” Harry says before he gives Lauren a nod to leave them.

After she is gone and the door is closed Harry clears his throat, “What are you doing here?”

“I had lunch with Lauren, and she mentioned it was your birthday,” Louis rests his hands on the desk and leans forward, “I thought I’d wish you a happy birthday and give you a present.”

Harry just blinks at him, “you don’t have to do that,” he says. He doesn’t want something Louis has bought him, he doesn’t want Louis to spend his money on something for Harry.

Louis seems to understand what Harry is thinking, “Oh, I didn’t buy you anything,” he leans over the desk so they are almost face to face, “I thought getting a little time with Daddy would be something the birthday boy would like.”

Harry clears his throat again, he doesn’t want to say this, but it’s the middle of the day. The building is full of his employees and Lauren is right outside the door, “Ehm.. I appreciate that you came by, but I don’t think..”

Louis leans back a bit, still smiling, “Harry, that wasn’t a demand, it was a suggestion.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the suggestion, it’s just..” Harry trails off, he doesn’t really want Louis to leave, he wants him to stay and he wants to do whatever Louis wants to do.

Louis walks around Harry’s desk, he rests a hand on Harry’s hip and leans into his ear, “I wasn’t thinking right now, maybe later tonight.”

“Louis,” Harry breathes, “I have a business dinner.”

Louis leans back to look at him, “on your birthday?”

“Yes,” Harry pauses, “you know I would really like to see you, today is just not a good day.”

Louis smiles, “that’s fine.”

Harry feels like it isn’t fine, he wants to spend time with Louis and he hates to turn down his offer, “if I’d known that you’d come by I would have cleared my schedule, I really want to see you, but the dinner I have was planned long in advance, I can try to move it but I don’t think that is possible,” Harry feels like he’s rambling.

“Harry, again, it’s fine,” Louis continues to smile, “but since I can’t give you the present I intended, I have something to tell you that I think you will like,” Louis pauses, “I have considered your offer, and I would like to take you up on it.”

 

…

 

It happened very fast. Faster than Harry expected. A week later Louis is moving boxes with his things into Harry’s penthouse.

Harry didn’t make many demands of what he wanted from Louis, he made it clear that he wanted it to be natural between them and that Louis shouldn’t feel like he had to give Harry what he wants if he’s not in the mood for it. The only thing Harry was clear about wanting was Louis to feel like he could feel free in their sex life, what Harry meant by that is that he wants Louis to feel free to share his kinks with Harry, if he has any.

Louis just gave him a small smile when Harry told him. Clearly not comfortable about sharing all of himself with Harry.

As much as Harry hates to admit it, it bothers him. He wants Louis to share, and feel comfortable sharing things about himself. He also wants their sex life to not just be about what Harry wants and needs, he wants Louis’ needs to be included too.

Something that leads Harry to start a conversation he’s sure he will regret. It’s Friday, a week after Louis moved in, right after they had dinner, that Harry says, “I meant what I said about wanting to do what you want sometimes when we have sex.”

Louis, who’s sitting next to Harry on the sofa, turns his head, giving Harry an examining look, “where did that come from?”

“Just been thinking about it,” Harry looks down, “we always do what I like, you must have something you like.”

“What makes you think I don’t like what we do?” Louis asks, curiosity in his eyes.

“It’s just that.. I don’t know what you like, and it’s sometimes hard to tell..” what comes next is something Harry’s been wondering about, “do you even like that I call you Daddy and dominating me?”

“My hard dick and the way I give it to you doesn’t tip you off that I like it?” Louis spits back, almost like he’s offended.

Harry realizes that it might sound offending, like Harry thinks Louis isn’t doing a good job.

“No. No. I didn’t mean it like that,” Harry tries to look Louis in the eyes, but he’s avoiding eye contact, “it’s not that I don’t think you do a good job, or anything like that. It’s just that I want to do what you want sometimes and I want to know what you like. It doesn’t always have to be about me.”

Louis sighs and makes eye contact again, his blue piercing right into Harry’s green, “that’s where you’re wrong, this is about you. You pay a prostitute to get what you want and I’ll give you what you want, regardless if it doesn’t give me any extra pleasure apart from the sex.”

“So you don’t like it?” Harry asks, trying not to sound hurt, because he is a bit hurt, he wants Louis to like what they do together.

“I didn’t say that.” Louis is clearly done with the conversation since he gets up. Keeping his back turned to Harry, he says, “I do kinks because it’s something I don’t do when I have sex as myself and I don’t charge for it. When I’m just me I want it as vanilla as I can get it.” He looks back at Harry, “I do like dominating you and seeing how you become when you’re submissive. Don’t think that I don’t like it, because I do.”

“If you want..” Harry starts nervously, “if you ever feel like being just you when you’re with me I would love that,” Harry gulps when he sees Louis’ eyes narrow.

“I’m going to bed,” Louis says before he walks to his room without giving Harry another look.

 

…

 

It was stupid, really stupid of Harry to start that conversation he realizes the next day when he’s all alone in the penthouse. He slept alone that night and when he woke Louis was nowhere to be found. He knows Louis probably has things to do, it’s a Saturday, maybe he’s out with friends or gone shopping, or what Harry fears the most, seeing a client.

He doesn’t want to admit it but he has to, at least to himself, Louis is so much more than someone he pays for sex, he’s the one person Harry truly trusts and he’s someone he could see himself be with, in more than just a sexual way.

To know that Louis doesn’t want that, to know that Louis wants a separation between himself and Harry, and worse of all to know that Louis sleeps with other men hurts Harry more than he likes to admit. But he has to admit it, wanting Louis to himself, having him move in and wanting to protect the man is all because Harry has fallen in love with him. The feelings he gets when he knows Louis is sleeping with someone else, feelings of jealousy and rage towards the men that’s touching his Louis doesn’t go away they only get stronger the more Harry falls for him.

Harry is still in a mood when Louis gets back a few hours later. Louis seems tired as he slumps down on the sofa, surprisingly resting his head in Harry’s lap.

“Rough day?” Harry asks. It’s like the jealousy and anger he has been feeling over the past few hours disappear when he sees Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis sighs.

“You want to talk about it?” After last night Harry doesn’t want to push it, if Louis wants to tell him that’s great, if he doesn’t that’s also fine.

Louis shifts his head to look up at Harry, “I don’t think you want to know.”

“Were you.. ehm.. meeting a..” Harry doesn’t finish the sentence, Louis is right, he don’t want to know.

“Yes,” Louis says, he looks into Harry’s eyes, “I booked it a few weeks ago and I didn’t want to cancel last minute.”

“Was it bad?”

“No.”

Communication when it comes to personal subjects is obviously not their strong suit. Harry feels like he has to drag things out of Louis and push to make him tell him things in full sentences. Louis knows how to talk and communicate well, Harry knows this, it’s just on some subjects, like his personal life and his work with other clients he’s not so forthcoming.

After last night Harry doesn’t want to push it, something Louis seems to sense since he says, “I feel like I left the conversation we had last night in a bad way.”

Harry smiles, it’s good to know that Louis recognizes that shutting Harry down and going to bed was a bad way to leave things.

“It’s fine,” Harry says, right before Louis came home it wasn’t fine, far from it, but Harry doesn’t plan on letting Louis know that, he wants Louis to be comfortable and share more, so he’s going to take it if Louis shuts him down and he’s going to continue trying to get him to open up.

Louis sits up, “can I try something?”

“Of course,” Harry nods.

Louis looks a bit hesitant as he places his hands on Harry’s shoulders and straddles him.

Harry doesn’t say anything, he just sits there as Louis moves his body closer, they’re face to face, closer than they’ve been before. They have of course been face to face in an intimate situation before, but this is different.

They’re not naked and it’s nothing sexual about it, but it’s something about the way Louis’ body is resting against him now that makes it the most intimate they’ve been.

Louis’ forehead is against Harry’s, he can feel his breath fanning over his face, their lips are so close, closer than they’ve ever been before.

Harry’s heart is beating out of his chest as Louis lets their lips meet. It's gentle, soft, Louis’ sweet lips meeting his. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and pushes himself closer, Harry parts his lips, letting Louis’ lips and tongue explore his mouth.

Harry’s heart is doing something that feels like jumping jacks in his chest and it feels like firework is going off in the pit of his stomach.

Never in a million years did he think that Louis would ever kiss him, he’s hoped for it, dreamt about it, but he never thought Louis would actually kiss him and allow himself to be close to Harry in this way.

Harry gets lost in it, the feeling of Louis, he’s so close and he’s himself. Louis wants this. This is just Louis, not the façade he puts up. They’re not prostitute and client now, they’re just two people on a sofa kissing. Two people that wants to be close and kiss each other.

Harry realizes that he might have gotten too lost in it when he feels his growing erection pressing against Louis’ crotch, something that makes his lips stop meeting Louis’ lips, he’s scared that he ruined the moment by getting so turned on that he’s hard in his pants.

Louis slowly breaks the kiss, “Hey, it’s fine,” he whispers.

“No, it’s not,” Harry looks down, embarrassed by his lack of control over his penis.

Louis lets out a soft laugh, “so you expected not to get turned on by a man straddling you and kissing you?”

“I just wanted this to be about you, and not me.”

“Harry, please. I didn’t do this to turn you on. So it’s not about you, you haven’t made it about you by getting an erection,” Louis says before he places another kiss on Harry’s lips.

 

…

 

They stayed tangled up on the sofa the rest of the day, no more kissing or inappropriate touching, just relaxing watching a documentary.

Louis stretches his body and picks up his phone from the coffee table “I have to get ready,” he says before he gets up and walks over to their bedroom.

Harry is lost in thought, it’s their bedroom now, and Louis looks so comfortable in the apartment, like he’s really getting used to living here. But where is he going on a Saturday night? Harry didn’t have time to ask so he walks after Louis.

Louis has laid some clothes out on the bed, he can hear the sink running in the bathroom, privacy is not something he considers when he opens the door. He’s floored by the sight that meets him. Louis naked, bent over the sink with two fingers up his ass. He doesn’t look shocked or embarrassed at getting caught in this position, he just removes his fingers from his ass and starts washing his hands, like Harry hasn’t caught him in a compromising position.

“Uhm.. Sorry,” Harry says after a few seconds of collecting himself, “I just wanted to ask where you were off to.”

Louis turns so he is facing Harry in all his naked glory, his cock hanging half hard between his legs, chest a bit flushed, probably from working himself open. “Harry, I didn’t know I’d be living here with you when I set up the dates I have today.”

“Dates?” Harry asks, trying to keep his eyes at Louis’ face and not on his beautiful cock, that’s just hanging there, or not hanging anymore, it’s getting harder and starting to curve up to his stomach.

“Yeah, as you know I had one earlier, and I have one tonight. I won’t schedule anything on the weekends from now on. I guess you want to spend time with me then.”

“Yes,” Harry says, he has given up trying to keep his eyes on Louis’ face, he’s blatantly staring at Louis erection and starting to feel it stir in his own pants.

“Harry?” Louis moves closer, “my eyes are up here you know,” he says teasingly.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” Harry looks up at Louis’ face and is met by a playful smirk.

“No need to say sorry, I don’t mind, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

Harry swallows, “normally not like that,” he has seen Louis finger himself once, the first time they had sex, he cringes at the thought, it is the only time he has fucked Louis and it was the time Harry came after a few seconds.

“Oh,” Louis moves over to the sink again, “do you like it?” he sticks his ass out and lets his hands spread his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes as he watches Louis tease his rim with a finger before pushing it in, “but why?”

“Why?” Louis gives him a confused look but he still continues with pushing in a second finger.

Harry moves closer so he gets a better view, he feels his cock staring to strain against the fabric of his pants, “why are you doing this before you go?”

Louis crooks his fingers and throws his head back, a silent moan leaving his lips, “You really want to know?”

“Yes.” Harry doesn’t really want to know what Louis does with his other clients, but what they are doing now is like dirty talk, it’s clearly working Louis up and seeing Louis get off is a beautiful sight that Harry is not about to pass up.

Louis breathes heavily, his other hand making its way to his cock, “well, the guy I’m meeting won’t mind if I tell you this, he is a bit of an exhibitionist,” Harry nods, not that Louis is really paying attention to Harry, he’s two fingers deep in himself and is teasing his large hard cock with light strokes, “He likes to meet me at a public place and he wants to feel desirable. So desirable that we won’t even make it to his place to fuck. He wants me to be so turned on that we’ll barely make it to a dirty bar toilet, there is not much time for prep when he wants it like that.” Louis pauses and looks back at Harry, “we’ll barely make it through the door before our pants are down, our cocks will be so hard for each other that it’s painful. We’ll fuck so hard and loud that someone might catch us.”

Harry swallows hard, “have someone caught you before?”

Louis looks at Harry through the mirror, “Yeah, his buddy caught us once.”

“His buddy?”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckles, “he got so turned on by the sight that he joined in, first time I had a threesome in a bathroom stall.”

“Did his friend know that you’re..” Harry doesn’t finish the sentence, uttering the words prostitute feels wrong as he watches how turned on Louis is, he doesn’t want to ruin it.

“Of course he knew, it was all planned. They both paid me a good amount for it.”

Harry isn’t shocked by what he is seeing and hearing, or maybe a little.

“You know what turns me on right now, Harry?” Louis has stilled his movements as Harry was lost in thought, it was like Louis could see that Harry is maybe a bit in shock over the fact that Louis talks about his previous meetings with another client as he gets off in front of Harry.

“Uhm..” Harry don’t know what to say, what Louis is looking for him to say by asking that question.

"It’s not talking about the guy I’m seeing later. What really turns me on is knowing that catching me in the bathroom and then watching me turns you on.”

“It does?” Harry is a bit surprised.

“Yeah,” Louis leans closer, his hands resting on Harry’s hips, “I know you mostly like to be dominated, but would you like to hear me get fucked?”

Harry’s feeling of surprise is growing, the erection he is harboring in his pants too.

Louis leans into his ear, “would you like to hear us fuck hard and dirty?” he licks the shell of Harry’s ear, “is that something that will make you so hot that you want to take me after he’s done, reclaim what’s yours?”


	9. Chapter 9

He wasn’t planning on the night to go like this. His plan was like it always was; prepare for the client, as in do whatever grooming or cleaning routine necessary to be ready, then meet the client at the agreed upon place, normally the apartment but in some other cases out somewhere. Play out the agreed scenario the client wanted, make sure the client was satisfied in all the ways he could, then go home and take a long shower to wash away the sweat and cum.

Tonight, was different though. Louis hadn’t planned for what happened in the bathroom as he was getting ready. Harry catching him like that. He hadn’t planned on winding the man up, and getting turned on by watching as Harry got turned on while he also tried to wrap his head around the situation.

He could see the confusion on Harry’s face as he talked about Mike, the client he was meeting tonight, as he touched himself. He knew that Harry was getting turned on by it, maybe not so much the talking about another man, more the watching as Louis touched himself. And he knew Harry was the jealous type, he had seen it in Harry’s eyes and body language before. But inviting Harry to the bar wasn’t about making him jealous, it was about making him get over his jealousy.

He knew it was a strange way to do it, and seeing as Harry was naturally submissive in bed and around Louis, Louis wasn’t sure this would work, but seeing the small twinkle in Harry’s eyes as he said Harry could claim what was his made Louis go through with this.

Harry wasn’t submissive around others, he was a businessman, a bossy ruthless one. Louis just appealed to that side of him. He had seen it sometimes, Harry was used to getting what he wanted, if he didn’t get it he used his money and his power to get it.

Something that didn’t work on Louis, Harry couldn’t get all that he wanted from Louis by doing what he normally did and Louis knew that frustrated him. Not so much that it got in the way of things between them, there was a natural balance of Louis being dominant and Harry being submissive. But that was in the bedroom. Now that they were living together, all the time they spent together couldn’t be in those roles so they both had some things to get used to.

Since Louis refused to give up all of his clients, for reasons he hadn’t been completely honest with Harry about, Harry didn’t need to know that financial security if their arrangement stopped wasn’t the only reason he wouldn’t let Harry be his only client, Harry had to get used to the fact that he would see Louis get ready to meet someone else and know what Louis was sometimes doing when he wasn’t at the penthouse.

 

...

 

Louis sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Mike would be there any second. He was a punctual man who liked things scheduled and planned long in advance. Louis liked that, he liked that Mike was himself, some people might view him as a bit anal when it came to planning, but Louis liked that. He always knew what to expect from Mike, nothing they did was a deviation from the agreed scenario and it was usually the same scenario every time.

Louis would arrive first, he would sit at the bar and order a drink.

Mike’s exact words when he had described how he wanted Louis to be when they met was a dirty little slut, but a picky one, it had to be a big fat cock he wanted, Mike’s cock. He was to show no extra desire to fuck the other men at the bar, but he had to get them to want to fuck him so when Mike arrived he would get the guy the other men in the bar wants.

Louis didn’t mind that type of language and playing that role. It was a fantasy he was playing out, he was fulfilling someone else’s desires, so if he had to gently let his crotch grind against the barstool as he gave the men at the bar disinterested looks so be it. He got quite a few looks back, he probably looked extra ready for it this evening, his little encounter with Harry in the bathroom before he went to the bar had left his face a bit flushed and he was still sporting a semi in his pants.

Harry arrived before Mike, he ordered a glass a whiskey and sat down at the table closest to the toilets, as Louis had told him to do, from there he would be able to hear some of what was going on in the toilets. Harry blatantly stared right at Louis, Louis didn’t mind, he knew that this was what Harry would do once he got here.

Louis moved along with the music in the bar, using it to camouflage his grinding on the barstool, he didn’t want his semi to go down before Mike got there.

“May I get you another?” a hand was at his waist.

Louis’ lips curved into a small smirk, it was Mike, “oh, I don’t know, doesn’t seem to do anything for the thirst I’m feeling.”

Mike sits down next to him, his hand now resting on Louis’ thigh, “and what is it that you’re thirsty for? Maybe the bartender can make you something special.”

They never followed a specific script to what they were saying, but it was usually something cheesy, like the dialogue they had now.

Louis leans closer to whisper in Mike’s ear, “what I’m thirsty for the bartender can’t give me.”

“Is that so?” Mike breathes back.

Louis could see that like always Mike was already rock hard in his pants.

Louis keeps his head close to Mike’s ear, “I’ve been sitting here for a while and I don’t think anyone in this bar can give me what I need, or that was until you walked in.”

Mike swallows hard.

It was amazing that even with how many times they had done this Mike never seemed to get tired of it or request that they did something else, apart from that one time his buddy joined them.

Louis lets his hand stoke down Mike’s back, before he continues whispering into Mike’s ear, “Tell you a secret,” he pauses, “I came here tonight because I have this need.”

“And what is that need?” Mike breathes back. He wasn’t going to be able to sit there for much longer, Louis could tell.

Louis doesn’t need to say anything, he just places his hand directly on Mike’s crotch and to emphasize he gives it a light squeeze.

This is why he likes Mike, he is easy, he likes the same thing every time. Mike is fast on his feet, getting Louis up with him and they’re walking hurriedly towards the toilets. Louis looks towards the table Harry was sitting at, and his heart sinks to the pit of his stomach, Harry isn’t there anymore but his jacket is so he knows that Harry hasn’t left.

It hits Louis where Harry is as they are entering the toilets and Mike is rushing into the nearest stall. Harry is in the fucking toilets in the other stall. He wasn’t supposed to be in the room. Harry was supposed to hear them, Louis told him to sit at that table so he could hear, the music playing in the bar makes it hard to hear what is going on in the toilets except for when you’re sitting at the table closest to the toilets.

Mike is dropping his pants before Louis is even in the stall.

“Why don’t we leave that open?” Mike says, “you won’t mind anyone coming in and seeing how needy you are for cock.”

Louis doesn’t say anything he just unzips his jeans and pulls them down. He knows that the thought of being caught turns Mike on, he is not about to take that away by saying that he wants to close the door to the stall.

Louis rests his head against the wall and pushes his ass out, he can hear Mike getting out the condom.

Louis spreads his cheeks, “I need your big fat cock, so, so badly,” he says. He looks over at the sinks and in the mirror, he can see Harry in the other stall, the door barely open, but enough so he can look at them through the mirror.

When Louis asked if Harry wanted to hear them fuck, he didn’t mean that Harry should hear every word and sound the uttered. He meant more like muffled moans as he was sitting outside the toilet, not that he should be in there with them so he could hear, and see, everything.

Louis feels Mike pushing in, he grunts as he bottoms out.

Louis likes it, he’s not ashamed of that, the scenario might not be something he would choose to do for himself, and he wouldn’t be having sex with Mike if he didn’t pay for it. But a big cock hitting his prostate, that is the part he likes.

Louis tries not to look in the mirror, but he fails, he keeps on catching glances at Harry through it. Harry doesn’t look jealous, but there is something in his eyes that Louis can’t quite make out, or he doesn’t have the time to focus on deciphering the look.

Mike is ramming into him at full speed, “such a tight sweet hole for a needy slut,” Mike says.

Louis hasn’t been fucked in a while so he knows it’s probably tighter than usual. Mike seems to like it judging by the way he is going at it.

“Yeah, I don’t find big cocks that can fuck me so good often,” Louis breathes out, dirty talk is hard when he’s being fucked hard against the wall, all he can really do is moan and pant every time the cock hits his prostate.

Mike suddenly pulls out, he spreads Louis’ cheeks to look at his hole, “fuck that’s hot,” he says.

“I need you in me,” Louis whines. Louis is clenching around air and he makes his voice more raspy and high on purpose, he’s not that needy, it’s mostly for show.

Louis is happy he took his time to prep when Mike pushes back in, hard deep thurst directly into Louis' prostate. Louis takes firm grip at the base of his cock and the next time Mike hits his prostate Louis clenches, along with a few moans and a few well-placed words between his moans about how good Mike’s cock feels and how he’s the only one that can make him feel so good, Mike finishes in the condom.

Louis is glad it’s over, not because being with Mike is bad, he normally let’s himself get more carried away and is heavier on the dirty talk, knowing that Harry was in there with him made him hold back.

None the less, Mike has a smile on his face and is thanking him, saying that he’ll send him an e-mail to set up another date before he leaves Louis in the toilet.

The second Mike is out the door Louis is in front of the stall Harry is hiding in, “what the fuck, Harry?”

Harry opens the door, his eyes doesn’t meet Louis’ as he steps out in front of him.

“Harry?” Louis asks, the lack of eye contact and Harry’s body language has him on edge, this was not how it was supposed to go.

Harry was supposed to hear them from his seat at the table outside, and after Mike left he was supposed to come in and well, reclaim Louis. It was a stupid thing, but Louis thought that if Harry kept the jealous mindset and was like he was around others and at work, this would work and it would make Harry feel like he had Louis even if Louis was with other men. In the long run this would help Harry feel ok about sharing.

Harry clears his throat, “I shouldn’t have come in here.”

Louis examines his face as he says, “Harry, I told you to wait outside and come in after he left, why didn’t you?”

Harry looks up, his eyes clear, and a bit red rimmed, “I wanted to see what you were like with someone else.”

“Did it match your expectations?”

“Well, after what you said about him, it did.”

Louis walks over to the sink and starts washing his hands, “They’re all different and also the same you know, he likes the thought of being wanted and possibly caught in the act, sometimes he’s also rough with me. Others like to dominate me, and others like me to dominate them. Some I don’t even have sex with. But it all comes down to the same ting, the fantasy of it. No matter what it is, it’s a fantasy. I am what they want me to be and I play it out with them.”

“With me too,” Harry says and looks down at the floor again.

“Harry,” Louis moves to pull him into an embrace.

Harry puts up his hand and moves away, something that makes Louis stop, “I know what it is Louis, I didn’t need to hear you or see you with someone else, curiosity just got the better of me,” Harry looks up again, his eyes more red now than before, “I know that I can’t persuade you to not see other people, I have accepted that now. I just don’t want to know about it, I don’t want to hear about them or smell them on you,” he pauses, “I just wanted you to feel free with me, not for you to try to give me some power trip by knowing that I get to be the one that makes you come tonight.”

“Harry, it’s not like that at all,” Louis says, he feels guilty for doing this now.

“Isn’t it?” Harry looks him in the eye, “I saw you, you didn’t come, you were about to, but you didn’t. Tell me that you didn’t do that so I would feel like I got to give you something he didn’t.”

Louis looks down, he did hold off his orgasm so Harry would be the only one giving him one tonight, he would be lying if he said it wasn’t like Harry just said.

“I didn’t mean for tonight to be like this,” Louis says, addressing his shoes.

“I know you didn’t. But I’m just not interested in being the, what, third guy you have sex with today,” Harry sounds so calm, like he’s done, like it’s something he’s thought about long and hard. Louis is not used to him being like this. Louis doesn’t really know him outside their usual roles in the bedroom, and the few times they’ve talked outside of their usual roles in the bedroom, he’s never been as calm and to the point as this.

“So, it’s over?” Louis asks.

Harry’s hand is at his cheek, “No, it’s not over.”

Louis gives him a confused look, “Then you know that there will be other days when you’re the second or third guy I have sex with.”

“I know, and I accept that,” Harry surprisingly smiles at him.

Louis is normally good at reading people, Harry especially, but he can’t understand what Harry is thinking now.

Harry’s eyes are red, earlier he looked like he was on the verge of crying, and he said he didn’t want to be the third guy Louis slept with today and now he says that he accepts that it will sometimes be like that and he’s smiling. Louis doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Then why not today?” Louis asks testing the waters, “if you accept that you will sometimes not be to only person I have sex with that day, why not today.”

“Because you smell like him, if we have sex now I will only imagine him touching you and you enjoying him touching you.”

 

…

 

The car ride back to the penthouse isn’t as awkward as Louis feared. He catches Harry sneaking glances at him, it looks like he wants to say something more, but he doesn’t.

Louis walks straight into the bathroom when they get to the penthouse. He needs a long shower, he’s sweaty and his ass is sticky with lube.

As the water runs down his body he feels tears starting to build up. Crying is weakness, and he’s not weak. He’s not one of those whores who thinks finding a rich man that wants them solves everything, and retires. He knows it’s not that easy to give up the life he’s in, no one is forcing him, not anymore.

He knows why Harry doesn’t want to let him go and he knows why Harry is willing to accept that Louis is with other men. He doesn’t have to be a genius to understand that Harry is staring to fall for him.

Louis has given Harry something Harry hadn’t found elsewhere, Louis has given Harry the freedom of letting himself trust in another person so much that he is willing to let that person take control. This was of course only in bed, but it was enough so that Harry seemed to be more at peace and relaxed in his everyday life.

Louis could in some ways understand the appeal, high pressure job, working long hours and being the boss of a large multimillion dollar company, letting someone else take control over some part of your life had to feel like a great freedom. For Harry, knowing that he didn’t have to make any decisions when he had sex with Louis had to feel great.

Harry was new to this, he had just discovered the freedom and pleasure he got from being submissive, and Louis was the only one who had given this to him. Of course Harry was going to develop feelings for him, Louis was sure Harry would have done the same towards someone else if they were the one to introduce him to all of that.

One day Harry would wake up and realize that sharing a bed with a whore isn’t what he wants, and surely Harry could find someone that suited his needs that didn’t charge for it and didn’t come with all the baggage Louis did.

Letting Harry in, letting him get close like Louis was so stupid to do earlier when he kissed him was letting himself get sucked into a fantasy. He wasn’t in love with Harry, he didn’t share those feelings, but he let himself sometimes foolishly believe that maybe he could, that just maybe if they got to know each other. If Louis let Harry in, Louis could develop those feelings too and they could have something. That it would take away all the things Louis has experienced and done, make all the men he has slept with suddenly not matter. That maybe they could have a happy life together. But all that is, is a fantasy.

Louis can’t allow himself to get sucked into fantasies.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry didn’t sleep well that night. Louis slept in bed with him and Harry noticed that he had a tendency to move closer to Louis when he was around so he woke up with Louis’ groin against his ass. Something that any other day would be a great thing, but Harry couldn’t get the image of another man touching Louis out of his head and how Louis had enjoyed it.

That was what disturbed Harry. He knew that it couldn’t be all about the money, Louis had to like the sex too. But there was one thing thinking it as a logical thought and another thing seeing it.

He knew Louis had to get some pleasure out of the sex he had with his clients, he says he does with Harry, so why not the others. So it wasn’t just about the money, Harry just didn’t imagine that Louis could like it that much, he seemed to be so into it, when Harry watched Louis with the other man Louis looked like he enjoyed himself.

Harry can’t stand that though, he hates that Louis is seeing other men, and to think about that he enjoys it makes Harry sick to his stomach.

Harry decides that maybe it’s best to get an early start, distract himself from the thoughts. But Harry’s still in a mood when Louis comes into the kitchen an hour later.

“Hi,” Louis greets and is met with silence from a sulking Harry. Louis is always the one to shut Harry out, now it’s Harry’s turn, buried in his feelings of jealousy he keeps looking everywhere but Louis and shutting out the next things he’s saying.

“Harry?” Louis is suddenly in front of him, his hand on Harry’s jaw making him look at him. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry says, not very convincing. “Really?” Louis’ eyebrows are raised, not looking like he believes what Harry is saying.

Louis lets go of Harry’s jaw, “I’m sorry, I hope you know that I didn’t mean for you to feel like this,” Louis pauses, “I thought we talked this out last night, we both said what we needed to say and I apologized, you seemed fine when we went to bed.”

Harry looks down at his coffee mug, he feels like a child now. Last night he managed to be like himself, he was to the point and he made it come across to Louis, now he has just continued to think about it and buried himself in bad thoughts.

“We did. I just can’t get the image of you out of my head.”

“What about that image is bothering you?” Louis asks, curiously.

“You enjoyed it, you enjoyed someone else touching you,” Harry says, trying not to sound to jealous.

Louis sits down next to Harry, “Harry, what do you want me to say? That I don’t enjoy sex? Because I do enjoy sex. I won’t lie to you and tell you that I didn’t enjoy him fucking me,” Louis places his hand over Harry’s at the table, “what I did before we left for the bar, that was only because I saw how much you liked that I touched myself and I thought that... nevermind,” he removes his hand from Harry.

“You thought that I would use my jealousy to take you back and show you that I can make you feel better than him and that it would give me some ego boost, I gathered.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis says.

Harry can’t be mad at Louis, he just did something not very well thought through, he hadn’t meant to make Harry feel bad on purpose.

“Why do you enjoy it?” Harry asks, he can wrap his head around everything else that happened after their talk last night, but that is the one thing he can’t understand.

Louis scratches is chin, “I enjoy sex, I know that’s not a good answer, but that is all I can say,” Louis pauses, “since I’m lucky enough to be able to be picky about who I see I can be with men that can also give me sexual pleasure, so even if it is about pleasing them I can also get something good out of it. It’s not always like that for people in my line of work and it haven’t always been that way for me, so I try to always be happy about the fact that I can get paid and also get some pleasure from what I do.”

“Do you kiss any of them?” Harry asks.

Louis looks away, “No.”

“So just me?”

“Yes, just you Harry.”

Harry can’t help but smile. Louis may not be open with him about everything that goes on in his mind, and he might shut Harry out if Harry tries to get to know him, but the fact that Louis kissed him and that the only one Louis kisses is Harry gives Harry some renewed faith.

There is so much more Harry would like to say, he would like to tell Louis that he cares about him and that he loves him, but he’s too scared. Scared that Louis will push him away, scared that he’ll just laugh in his face. And most of all scared that Louis actually feels the same, which is the strangest part of all. If Louis feels the same where would they go from there, he knows that happily ever after is not realistic. What happens if Harry confesses his feelings and it’s mutual, and they end up actually being in a relationship and loving each other. What happens when things get rough? What if Louis leaves him? What if Louis decides that Harry is too old for him? What if Louis stops loving him? What if…

It’s just too many unknown variables and scenarios. Too many what if’s.

It’s so much, too many emotions that Harry can keep control of them all. All he knows that he wants to be with Louis no matter how jealous he is, no matter if Louis hurts him. So what if it doesn’t work out, Harry is used to being alone, and it’s not like he is Mr. Sunshine now, he’s sure his usual mood and demeanor won’t be that different if Louis breaks his heart.

“Louis?”

“Yeah,” Louis looks at him, his eyes are kind, but there is something else there, like uncertainty. Louis looks like he fears what Harry is going to say next.

“I meant what I said last night. I don’t want to know, but I also want you to feel like you can be honest with me so if you want to talk we can.”

“Ok,” the uncertainty in Louis’ eyes don’t go away.

Harry leans closer, “I want you,” his hands are cupping Louis’ cheeks and their lips meet. Louis seems hesitant at first but he relaxes into it.

 

…

 

When Harry said he wanted Louis he meant it more emotionally, not literally like Louis interpreted it.

Louis was bent over the island in the middle of the kitchen and Harry is balls deep in him before he could even blink. It was fast and hard. In some ways Harry needs this, or his ego does at least. He doesn’t want to admit it or let Louis know that what Louis wanted him to do last night was what his ego wants, it was like with every thrust and moan Harry regains something. He was getting Louis back, he was making the memory of another man having Louis like this go away.

Harry was normally never this dominant with Louis, but now he needs it, he needs to be in charge. He needs to show Louis that the man last night can’t give him the same pleasure that Harry can.

Harry’s fingers is digging into Louis’ hips, leaving marks, he’s holding him so tight that his nails are making deep dents in Louis’ skin, breaking it, leaving blood under his fingernails. He pushes Louis’ down into the counter, his hand moves to the back of Louis’ neck while the other is scratching down his back.

Harry looks down at his hands, the man last night also held Louis like this, not as hard as Harry is now though. Another memory of Louis bent over like this, someone else holding him in place appears. Harry looks at the marks he has left on Louis skin, he remembers the marks the other man left, marks that looked so bad that Harry feels sick just thinking about it.

Harry’s mind is racing, he is not like the other men Louis is seeing and he is definitely not like the man that raped Louis. He can’t take the images that are pierced into his mind. It hurts to think what Louis might have had to take before, and to think that he still lets Harry and other men do this to him. It must hurt Louis too, bring back bad memories.

The thought that he might be hurting Louis by doing this makes Harry push himself backward into the kitchen counter behind him, he stumbles and knocks over a few items on the counter before he lands on his ass on the cold hard floor.

“Harry?” Louis is down on the floor next to him in a matter of seconds, his hands on Harry’s shoulders. He looks at Harry worriedly, probably trying to figure out what just happened.

Harry is panting, he feels like he can’t get enough air, the thoughts and images in his mind is suffocating him.

“Breathe, relax and just take even breaths,” Louis says as he starts stoking Harry’s shoulders.

“I was hurting you,” Harry pants.

Louis looks confused, “What? No, Harry. I’m not hurt, why would you think that?”

Harry looks down at his naked body, he feels so exposed and vulnerable, and bad.

“I was doing what they are doing to you,” Harry says.

“You mean my other clients?”

“Yes, I was hurting you,” Harry looks up into Louis eyes. What he finds there he wasn’t prepared for, Louis doesn’t look worried anymore, he looks more guarded and his eyes are fixed and hard, staring at the floor.

There is silence for a few seconds until Louis says, his voice low and raspy, “They’re not hurting me, Harry. Neither are you.”

Harry moves closer to Louis, “I was doing what the man that raped you did, I was holding you just like him and I left marks on you, just like him.”

“So leaving marks during sex equals hurting someone?” Louis looks at a fading mark on Harry’s wrist from the last time they did a scene, “if you think that, doesn’t that mean that I’m hurting you too?”

“No. I want it, I enjoy it when you hold me down and punish me. I want you to do that to me,” Harry says.

Louis gives him a curious examining look, “So you think that I can’t enjoy someone being a bit rough with me?”

“You said you liked it as vanilla as you can get it,” Harry mumbles, he doesn’t know why but the way Louis is looking at him makes him a bit nervous.

“That is only because I get it rough with my clients, so the few times I choose to have sex without getting paid I want something different than that. I like the separation, I get the rough sex with my clients and I get the soft more tender sex if I choose to have sex without charging for it, that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy both.”

Harry takes in what Louis is saying, a part of Harry understands, he really does. Louis is Leo when he’s with his clients, it’s understandable that he wants a separation, not just with what he calls himself but also with what he does.

But he still feels like he hurt Louis, he can’t get the vivid memories out of his head, “I just can’t stop thinking about it, about you, how being raped must have made you feel. And that I and your clients might be bringing those memories back by..”

Harry is interrupted by Louis pulling away, “please don’t,” he says before he stands up and walks fast towards the bedroom.

 

…

 

When Harry asked Louis to move in he didn’t think so much would happen in so little time. He felt like he knew Louis a little better now, both the good and the bad. Getting to know more about Louis also makes Harry realize how much he doesn’t know. Louis seems to keep so much inside, pulling away both physically and emotionally if Harry gets to close. Both last night and today Harry got too close. Harry noticed it when they got home last night, Louis locked himself in the bathroom for a long time before he came to bed and he has done the same thing now. He has been in there for hours.

Harry knows he is the reason Louis was in there now. If Harry hadn’t said anything, if he had just kept what he was thinking to himself Louis wouldn’t have reacted the way he did and he wouldn’t have locked himself in the bathroom.

Since Harry doesn’t want to push it he doesn’t make any attempts to get Louis out of the bathroom, Louis probably just needs some time to himself.

Harry is worried, it can’t be good for Louis to lock himself in a room with all his thought. Harry suspects that Louis has a lot more to deal with than the things Harry knows.

After sitting in the living room for hours thinking about how stupid he has been, how he has pushed Louis to be in the place he is now, Harry goes out for a walk to clear his head.

 

…

 

Harry goes to bed alone that night, it’s early but he’s got work tomorrow and after the emotionally draining weekend he’s had he needs to rest. As Harry rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes he tries not to think about the fact that Louis has stayed in the bathroom since this morning. He’s just a few feet away, so close but still so far away from him. Harry turns a few times, he can’t find a comfortable position, or maybe it’s not so much the position he’s trying to fall asleep in, is that he can’t shut off the thoughts in his mind. Suddenly he hears a noise that startles him, the bathroom door is opening, a small beam of light coming into the bedroom. Harry opens his eyes to see the door shut and he hears Louis’ feet on the hardwood floor making his way to the bed. Harry closes his eyes again when Louis gets into bed.

To say that Harry is surprised when Louis gets into bed with him is an understatement, Harry was sure that Louis would sleep in another room and have his bags packed in the morning, ready to leave without as much as a goodbye.

Louis moves close to Harry. He feels Louis’ breath against his face, Louis’ hand strokes down his cheek to his neck before it comes to rest over Harry’s heart.

“I know you’re awake, Harry,” Louis whispers softly.

Harry opens his eyes, in the dark he can’t make out Louis’ features so he can’t see his expression, “I’m s..” Harry starts, he needs to apologize, but is cut off by Louis’ lips gently pressing against his, a small soft peck.

“I think there has been enough apologizing from the both of us this weekend. Can we just agree that we’ve both said and done some stupid things and leave it at that?” Louis says against Harry’s lips.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers back. He doesn’t know why Louis is doing this, why he doesn’t want Harry to apologize. Harry knows the right thing to do after a fight is to apologize. What they had today wasn’t exactly that, but Harry was insensitive and brought up Louis getting raped, for that he should apologize. He should have known better, known that reminding Louis of a bad experience out of nowhere wasn’t a smart or nice thing to do.

Louis moves so he’s hoovering over Harry, his body between Harry’s legs. His hand strokes through Harry’s hair while the other strokes down the side of Harry’s body.

Louis’ lips find Harry’s again. Sweet and wet lips placing small kisses on Harry’s lips before he starts kissing down towards his neck, taking his time sucking and nipping on the tender skin. Harry couldn’t do anything but moan and hold on tightly to the sheets, he didn’t want to ruin this moment by moving or touching Louis, he doesn’t know what Louis wants, if Louis wants Harry to touch him.

Louis takes his time moving down to Harry’s nipples, his tongue drawing circles around the bud on his left nipple while he uses his fingers to play with his right. Louis sucks the nipple into his mouth, something that makes Harry buck his hips to get some friction on his cock, he couldn’t stay still any longer. He was so hard, his cock resting against his stomach just a few inches from Louis who now had both the buds on his nipples between his fingers while he was kissing his way down Harry’s stomach.

Every touch and kiss made the feeling Harry has more intense. Harry wants Louis so badly. He feels like pudding in Louis’ hands, like he is numb but a different kind of numb than what he normally do when they did a scene. All he can do is lean his head back in the pillow and let the sensation run through his body.

Louis’ mouth was back at his neck again, his hands guiding Harry to sit up before he straddles him. Feeling Louis’ naked skin against his, his soft lips and their throbbing cocks rubbing against each other sends shivers down his spine. Harry bucks his hips again, grinding into Louis’. Louis let his hands slowly stroke down Harry’s back. He gently bites Harry’s bottom lip, something that drives Harry insane with lust. Having Louis so close and the way he is taking his time, just touching and teasing, it makes Harry turn them so Louis is on his back on the bed. Harry sits up before he gets on all fours on top of Louis with his ass in Louis’ face.

He feels Louis breath on his cock and his strong hands on his ass as Louis pulls him down. Harry can’t help but moan when he feels Louis spreading his cheeks, his wet tongue darting out, and finally making contact with Harry’s hole. Harry resists the urge to ride Louis’ face when he feels Louis’ tongue lick into him, he has a more pressing matter in front of him, Louis’ hard and neglected cock.

Sucking cock while being so thoroughly eaten out is not an easy task, Harry has trouble concentrating on working his tongue and mouth on Louis since Louis is now alternating between sucking and licking Harry’s hole, and fingering him. All Harry can really do is take Louis’ cock as far in his mouth as he can get it then moan around it as Louis gives his ass an amazing treatment.

Harry wants to beg for Louis to make him come like this, but something about this situation tells him that it’s wrong for him to beg. This isn’t a scene, Louis isn’t dominating him, this is different.

Louis gently taps Harry’s leg to get him to get up, then he lays Harry down on the bed. Louis moves to the nightstand and Harry can hear the tearing of a condom wrapper before Louis is on top of him.

“Harry?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers back.

“Is it ok like this?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Harry doesn’t understand why Louis is asking, of course it’s ok like this, it’s more than ok. It’s perfect like this.

Louis gently pushes Harry’s legs up towards his torso and guides his cock to Harry’s rim, “Good,” he says before he gently thrusts into Harry.

Harry loves this. The soft sheets against his back, Louis’ naked body against his, their lips meeting in long sweet kisses. This was something different, something Harry hadn’t experienced much. It was tender and slow, their two bodies melting into each other. Gentle touches, wet lips and tongues dancing around each other. This wasn’t just sex, this was something so much more than that.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“What are you watching?”

Harry looked up to see Louis' eyes going from the computer, to his crotch and then his face. He gulps as he sees Louis' eyes fix on his, and the slight change in his demeanour, suddenly his stance a bit more domineering.

“Uhm..” Harry gulps.

The last weeks had been very good between them, they had what Harry felt was a more emotinal growth in their relationship. The sex more tender, goodmorning and goodnight kisses, softer touches when they were togheter in the evening. Louis was still a bit guarded when it came to their converastions, but Harry felt he was a bit more open as long as Harry avoided topics he knew Louis didn't like.

Harry looks at Louis now, afraid that he might have messed up the progress they had made the last weeks. Harry is a grown man, he could help himself but in a weak moment he caught himself missing Louis' dominating side, and the feeling Harry got when he was submissive. And since Louis was at the gym Harry started browsing on his laptop, and he found himself opening an incognito tab in his browser typing in the url for porn site, quickly finding the gay bdsm porn. And now thirthy minutes later he was hard in his pants watching the same video for the second time.

Louis was tapping his foot against the floor like he was impatinent, “Harry, what are you watching?” Louis shot him a stern look “I don't think you want to know what happens if I have to ask you a third time.”

Harry gulps again, his face turning a slight crimson, he can't find the words so he turns the laptop so Louis can see the screen from where he is standing in front of the coffetable.

Louis looks at the screen ,then at Harry, before he bends down and turns up the sound, loud moans now coming from the laptop making Harry's blush intensify.

He knew Louis could slip into his dominating role easily, and that he had done that the second he figured out what Harry was doing, probably from the bulge in his pants and the intense stare at the screen. But the thing was, Harry had been afraid to ask, he was afraid that since they had grown closer on a more emotinal level and they were acting more like a couple lately, asking for Louis to domintate him would set them back or change their relationship back to just being prostitute and client.

Louis would never admit that they had grown closer lately and Harry didn't push him to talk about it, it was just a feeling Harry had, and now that loud moans mixed with screams where coming from the laptop on the coffeetable Harry was scared that Louis would think that all Harry wanted from him was sex.

Louis doesn't say anything he just starts the clip from the beginning and watches he screen intensly. Harry buries his face in his hands, he isn't embarrased about what he likes when it comes to sharing it with Louis. It was the getting caught part and that fact that Louis didn't make any comments to what Harry was watching that made Harry bury his head in his hands in embarassement.

When the clip is coming to an end again, Louis cleares his troat, his voice a bit raspy and low as he says, “look at me.”

Harry obliges, slowly moving his hands away from his face and looking up at Louis.

“So,” Louis' eyes scanning Harry's face, “I should punish you for not asking for permittion, but since it seems like you haven't touched yourself I won't do that,” Louis cleares his troat again, “I only have one question.”

Harry bites his bottom lip, afraid of what the question is going to be.

“Why are you watching this?”

Harry looks down at his feet, “Things have been so good and normal between us lately, I thought it might mess things up if I said I want to have kinky sex.”

To Harry's surprise Louis laughs, “Harry, we can still have it good and normal between us while we on some occations have, as you put it, kinky sex,” Louis moves to sit down next to Harry, “you don't have to be afraid to ask or initiate it.”

“I know, I just didn't want to push you to do something you might not want.”

Louis takes Harry's hand in his, “I recall telling you before, I do enjoy both the rough and the more tender sex.”

Harry nods, still not sure if he belives what Louis is saying.

“Is that somtehing you want to do?” Louis says while he looks over at the laptop.

Harry nods again, the blush coming back to his cheeks.

 

…

 

As Louis is getting the things that they need out of the closet in one of the guestrooms, that was now become like their playroom, Harry was slowly removing his clothes while he thinks about the porn video he just watched. The funny thing is that it wasn't the sex act or the bdsm part that drew him to click on it, it was the title, it mentioned couple. And he got the feeling that the two men in the video really was a couple, the way they looked at eachother during and the kiss they had at the end. It looked like it didn't matter the pain or intense pleaure the sub was made to take, he still looked at his partner with an intense loving look. And the way the dom looked back at him, the enjoyment he got from watching his partner scream out in both pleasure and pain from what he was inflicting on him.

Louis gave him a similar look when he stepped into the room again, “are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Harry nods as he goes to kneel on the floor in front of Louis.

“It's gonna sting like shit,” Louis says as he measures Harry up and down.

“I want it,” Harry looks up at him, seeing a small twinkle in Louis' eyes as he smiles down at Harry.

 

Louis was right, it did sting like shit even at the low current Louis had the wand set to. Harry cursed himself for choosing to watch a porn clip that featured electro stimulation. He never thought that was something he'd like, and now that he was getting small shocks from an electric wand to different parts of his body he concluded that he was right, not that it was so bad, it did turn him on in a way but it wasn't the same as when Louis spanked him or tied him up.

Louis seemed to understand that what Harry was thinking since he after inflicting Harry's back with another shock walked over to the dresser and got out a riding crop.

“Now this is more my style,” he said while he winked at Harry.

Harry agreed, it was more their style. They had found a few different implements and way of doing things that they both seemed to preferre over other things.

Harry started whining while Louis delivered blows from the crop to different parts of his body. He wanted Louis to touch his cock. Something that didn't seem very likely since Louis had put the cock cage on him the moment he got his boxers off.

“Stop whining”, Louis said sternly. Harry obliging immediately. He wanted this, he wanted Louis to take charge and to reprimand him. He thrived in moments like this, where he got clear instructions and got told off if he didn't do what Louis wanted.

After a few particularly hard blows fro the crop to his ass Harry had problems keeping his body still. He desperately wanted to lay down on the floor. Louis was having non of it, he grabbed Harry's arm and helped him get to his feet, pushing him in the direction of the wall, where chains was hanging from tiny hooks in the ceiling.

It was better like this, Harry thought, better to be restrained. His hands now stretched up towards the ceiling, and his feet fastened to a spreader bar. Harry's body wasn't so stretched out that he couldn't stick his ass a bit out behind him.

Louis gave his ass a light slap, “Needy.”

Harry whined again when he heard Louis walk away from him to get something.

“What did I say about the whining?” Louis asked when he was back behind Harry.

Harry didn't have time to get the word sorry out before a small shriek left his lips, Louis had a vibrator, a vibrator set to the highest setting positioned directly at Harry's locked up cock. It was torture feeling the vibrations without getting the release he craved.

Harry didn't want to beg, but when Louis got down on his knees and started liking into Harry's hole, he just couldn't take it.

“Please” he begged. Louis didn't acknowledge his pleading, he just proceeded to probe Harry's hole with his fingers.

“Please, I need to come”, Harry begged, his voice a little louder and high pitched this time.

“You don't get to make demands,” Louis said as he stood up behind Harry, removing the vibrator positioned against the chrome surrounding Harry's cock.

Harry heard him putting on a condom before he felt Louis cock gently pushing into his hole. Harry's breathing picked up. It felt so good, he was so full of Louis that he thought he was going to burst when Louis started thrusting into him.

The vibrator was back, this time at his balls. Harry couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

This was perfect, this was exactly what he needed. Louis treating him like this, using him, denying him and reprimanding him if he did anything against Louis' wishes.

Harry loves this. He loves it so much, and all of the emotions and feelings he has for Louis just comes to the surface and accumulates. He can't help himself. As Louis is moaning behind him and spilling into the condom Harry can't help but utter the words, “I love you.”

It's silent after that. The vibration on his balls stops, Louis heaving breathing is slowing down, leaving only the sound of Harry's heart beating faster than it ever has before.

Louis doesn't say anything, he just disposes of the condom before he releases Harry from his restraints. When Harry is free to look at him, he finds a man that moments ago was so secure and demanding in his presence, now he looks more thoughtful and unsure.

“Harry, I..” He starts. He looks down, clearly not finding the correct response to Harry's declaration of love.

Harry places his hand on Louis' cheek. “I know I shouldn't have said that, but I don't regret it. I mean it, Louis. Being with you, no matter what we are doing, makes me happy. I care about you, and want to do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me. I love you, I have done for some time now. Probably not the best way to let you know that, I just can't keep it in anymore.” Harry knows the timing is bad, he is naked still with a cage on his cock, probably looking sweaty and just as fucked out as he feels.

By the way Louis is avoiding eye contact Harry knows he has probably ruined it. He has ruined the development in their relationship. Louis was ok now with acting like a couple and showing emotion towards Harry, as long as it remained something unspoken between them. Now that Harry has expressed what he feels in words it seems like Louis don't know what to do or how to respond.

“Do you want me to take it off?” Louis says after a few more beats of silence, referring to the cage of course.

Harry almost rolls his eyes, Harry was getting too close and wanting Louis to express his feelings in words, so Louis was directing the focus to something practical. For once Harry wasn't going to let it go.

“It's fine, I'm more concerned about what happens after what I just said.” Harry says.

Louis takes a step back from Harry, he moves his hand to let his fingers comb through his hair.

“It's not a surprise that you feel that way, Harry,” Louis finally says, “I gathered you felt that way some time ago,” he pauses and makes eye contact agian, “you may feel that way now since I give you what you need sexually, and I'm here for you. But this, what we do, what we have between us is an arrangement. You pay me to be here, you pay me to live here with you and give you what you want.”

Harry snorts, “Of course it's an arrangement, I know you would never have been with me and continue to be with me if I hadn't paid you. But is that really all you think this is? It's not the same as it was in the beginning, we are closer now, we are like a couple when we're together. You can't say that you haven't felt that too, because I know you have.”

“What I have felt and not felt is besides the point, this is an arrangement with money involved, and that is all there is too it,” Louis responds.

Harry moves closer to him again, he is not letting this go, even if the things Louis are saying is a bit hurtful, “So that is your response to the fact that I love you, that we are nothing more than an arrangement, so all the times we have slept together is only because I paid you? You've felt nothing?”

“Like I said, my feelings is besides the point, it doesn't matter how I feel.” Louis is starting to look really uncomfortable, he clearly does not want to have this conversation.

“Tell me how you feel. Even if it's beside the point and in your mind doesn't matter.”

Louis sighs, “Harry, please don't do this. Things have been so good between us. I'm fine with you saying that you love me, but please don't push it.”

“I can't let it go, not this time, I have let it go so many times, I've tried to be respectful towards you and avoided topics I can tell that you don't like, and I'll continue to do that, I will never be disrespectful or force you to talk about things that is clearly upsetting for you, but this is a conversation I won't let go. This is something we need to talk about, I need us to be honest about our feelings towards each other.”

Louis looks down, biting his lip, “I'm a whore, Harry. You know what I do for a living, you may accept that now, but you may start holding that against me later,” he pauses, “I'm the first person you have trusted with your desires and opened up to, what happens when you realize that you can get that from someone else, someone that won't charge you for it and haven't been with as many other guys as me, someone with less baggage. You say so yourself, there are things I don't want to talk about, you will get tired of that one day and want me to open up more, what happens if I refuse to do that. This is just the beginning of things you want me to be open with you about,“ he takes a deep breath, “and hypothetically, what happens if we're together and run into one of the men I've been with, how will you react to that? Will you hold that against me?”

“I won't hold it against you, what's in your past is there, I know that you can't change that. Please trust me to continue loving you no matter what happens and no matter what more a learn about you and your past. Just have faith in me and my love for you.”

Louis looks into Harry's eyes as he moves closer again, “I'm not one of those people who trust easily.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Louis wasn't surprised about what Harry said, he was a bit surprised by the setting he said it in, but Harry saying I love you had been something Louis considered as inevitable for some time. Louis wasn't upset that he wanted to have a conversation about their feelings for each other, he knew that with the way things was going and progressing between them Harry would bring up the subject at some point, Louis just wasn't ready for that point to be today.

He had fought it so hard, but being with Harry was good, and constantly fighting and keeping Harry at arms length was exhausting, so Louis had given in, he had lived in the fantasy for the past few weeks, he had forgotten what they really were to each other and let himself get swept up in it. Now reality was back. Harry saying I love you was a wake up call, and Louis didn't know how to deal with that.

Harry could never love him or accept him if Harry knew everything about him. Louis couldn't even like himself when he thought about what he had experienced and done, so how could Harry if he knew.

Louis didn't know what to do. Harry wanted an answer, he wasn't going to let this go no matter how much Louis tried to get out of it.

 

Harry moves his hands to stroke down Louis' arms “I'm not asking you to trust me with all of your secrets, I'm just asking you to tell me how you fell about me and our relationship.”

Louis looks down, there is no way out, if he doesn't give Harry a proper answer he will take that as a negative response, and then it's like Louis has already answered.

“Harry, this is a fantasy,” Louis whispers.

“What do you mean?”

Louis sighs, “this thing between us, you loving me, it's a fantasy. It won't last. One day you'll wake up a realize that I'm just some used up slut that used to sell my body to strangers, and you'll resent me for that. I can't let myself live in that fantasy, if I do that and it ends it will break me in a way I can't come back from. Harry, I can't.”

Harry's hand is at Louis' chin, guiding his head up to look at him, “I see that you have had things happen to you that has broken you. I will do everything in my power to not be one of the things to break you even more. I love you, and I need to know what you feel for me.”

Looking into Harry's eyes, hearing the sincerity in his voice, Louis just can't help it, “I'm starting to fall in love with you,” he sighs, “I can't say that I love you, but I care about you, and I am falling for you.”

Harry takes a deep breath, smiling as he says, “That is a good thing, Louis. I don't expect you to tell me that you love me, I won't push you into that. Just knowing that you care about me and are staring to fall for me is so good.”

Louis can't reciprocate the smile, he has just admitted his true feelings for Harry, and he is scared, scared of being so exposed. He can't take it back, and the alternative of lying to Harry wasn't an option, then it would have ended now, something Louis wasn't ready for either.

It was too much again. It was too intense. The way Harry was looking at him, a look filled with so much love and admiration. Louis can't understand how Harry can look at him like that. If Harry only knew, only knew the things Louis had done.

“So, what happens now?” Louis asks.

“What do you mean?” Harry gives him a confused look.

Louis sighs, “do you expect something from me?”

“Like what?” Harry's look is getting more confused by the second.

Louis rolls his eyes, Harry must have thought of this, he must have some thoughts and wishes as to what happens after his declaration of love.

“I mean, what do you expect from me when it comes to what I do for a living? Do you expect me to quit?”

Harry looks down. His voice is small when he says, “Of course I want you to quit. And I know it's not fair to ask you if I can stop paying you. It just doesn't feel right to pay you anymore, it hasn't for some time.”

Louis steps away from him. This is one of the things he feared when Harry started this conversation. “Harry, I have no other skills, no education. It's not like I can get another job. This is what I am.”

He's getting upset now. Harry doesn't understand, he has security, a proper job and is set for life. Louis never had that. He had to fight to get where he is. It might not be the perfect job and he might not be able to do it for the rest of his life, but he is going to do it until he has enough money to support himself for the rest of his life. Harry asking him to quit is in Louis mind just selfish.

Harry stays silent.

Louis scoffs, “so you expected us to declare our love for each other, and for me to give up my job,” he pauses, “I can't do that. I need to be sure I can support myself.”

Harry looks at him again, “I won't make you make a decision you are not comfortable with now.”

 

…

 

Things were different, Louis noticed as soon as he woke up the next morning with a smiling Harry serving him coffee in bed. Harry was happy. He seemed elated that Louis hadn't shut him down when he said I love you. Louis on the other hand had more to think about, more dilemmas to deal with.

It wasn't until the late afternoon when Louis was getting ready to go to work that he really noticed that Harry's mood was changing. He stayed in the bedroom as Louis was getting ready, not saying a word, just looking like he was in deep thought.

Louis felt awkward about it. It wasn't until he was putting on tight latex underwear that Harry takes a deep breath.

“What?” Louis asks.

“Who are you seeing?” Harry asks in a low voice.

Louis shot his eyes at him, “you really want to know?”

“Yes,” Harry replies calmly.

Louis scoffs, “I know you really don't”, Harry didn't want to know, Louis remembered what happened with Mike and all the other times Harry was there when Louis was getting ready to see someone else, Harry was jealous.

“Fuck,” Harry whispers.

Louis is getting upset again now, this was again something he feared would happen. “So you are going to act like this every time I get ready to meet a client? You know what I do, you can't expect me to stop just because you say you love me,” he pauses, “you need to accept who I am.”

“That is not who you are, it's what you do,” Harry says.

“Fine, it's what I do, and will continue to do. Can you accept that?” Louis stares into Harry's eyes, looking for a sign of acceptance.

Harry doesn't break eye contact, he just stares back as he says, “I want you to tell me what you are going to do tonight.”

“I'm gonna fuck someone else, you already know that. Or do you want details?”

A small blush appears on Harry's cheeks, “I do.”

Louis walks over to the chair where Harry is sitting, “really?” he gets in Harry's lap, straddling him, “isn't it enough that you are the only one that gets to have me like this?” he places a kiss on Harry's lips.

Hopefully it would be enough to get Harry to let it go.

“I want to know,” Harry said against Louis' lips.

Louis sighs. Harry was acting like a possessive boyfriend. It was like the moment Harry said I love you and Louis was honest about his feelings something had changed. It was like Harry thought he was entitled to know all that went on in Louis' life. Louis didn't like it. He didn't like someone else pressuring him to make decisions he was not comfortable with, and he certainly didn't like someone trying to dictate how he lived his life. It didn't matter that Harry said he loved him, Harry didn't suddenly have the right to ask Louis to give up his job or demand details about what did when he was with clients.

He gets out of Harry's lap and walks over to the dresser to get his phone.

“You asked for it,” Louis says before he finds the contact he is looking for on his phone and dials the number.

“Hi,” Louis says when the man on the other end of the line greets him, “I was wondering, and you can say no, there is no pressure. Can I bring my boyfriend today? Just to watch, he wants to know what I do when I'm not with him.”

Harry looks perplexed at Louis as Louis is waiting for an answer.

“Yes, we're fine with that,” the man on the other end replies after a few whispers and seconds of silence.

“Great. See you soon.” Louis hangs up.

Louis does not say anything, he doesn't even look at Harry, he just goes to get the rest of his clothes on.

“Are you coming?” he asks as he walks out the door of the bedroom, not really caring if Harry answers or is coming with him or not.

 

…

 

Louis had the same feeling he had when Harry came with him when he was seeing Mike. It was like he knew it was a bad idea, but he did it anyway in some attempt to get Harry to a stage of acceptance and get over his jealousy. Louis knew this would probably end very badly, with some reaction from Harry and Louis would probably end up locking himself in a room if it became to much from him.

It didn't go so well the last time, so why he was doing it again was baffling to him.

No words were exchanged as they took a cab over to the apartment he used for work. Harry kept sneaking glances over at Louis, he continued doing so, after he was situated on a chair in the bedroom as Louis was getting things ready, up to the point the doorbell rang and his eyes fixed on a point at the wall on the opposite end of the room.

Louis takes a deep breath as he goes to open the door. He is determined to not let Harry's presence change anything. He had a plan for tonight and he was sticking to it, Harry being there wasn't going to change what he had originally planned to do.

 

Harry tries to keep his eyes fixed on the wall when Louis came back into the bedroom but when David goes over to where he is sitting Harry can't ignore him.

“Hi, I'm David and this is my husband Luke,” he holds out a hand and gestures with the other to Luke who just entered the room.

If Louis hadn't been so professional he would have laughed. Harry's eyes looked between the men, his eyes big and his mouth falling slightly open. He probably wasn't expecting two of them.

David is a broad shouldered man with short hair blonde hair, a slight scruff and glasses, he is tall and muscly, and walks with a bit of a limp. With his height and built he looks secure, and he looks kind. And Louis knew that the kind look matched the man, David was a kind and inclusive man.

Luke is a bit smaller than his husband, they were the same height, but Luke was leaner with narrower shoulders. He also didn't like to stand out, so he keeps his head down a bit, making him appear smaller than David.

As David is greeting Harry, Luke stays behind Louis like he is scared of their addition to their bi-weekly meeting.

Harry coughs as he take David's hand, “Harry, I'm.. ehm..”

Louis steps towards them, “he is my boyfriend, and he is just here to watch.”

David chuckles, “that makes two of us,” he bumps shoulders with Harry.

“You just watch as they..” Harry looks from David to Luke and then at Louis.

“Yes,” David replies, “and sometimes if it's a good day I'll get some too.”

Louis steps up to David, one hand gently stroking his thigh, the other on his crotch giving him a light squeeze, “and is today a good day?”

David smiles, “I hope so, my leg isn't acting up as much today.”

Louis ignores Harry's stare at the hand Louis currently has placed on David's crotch, he just smiles back at David.

 

Luke was getting restless, Louis had after the pleasantries taken his sweet time getting Luke naked and strapped to a bench. Louis knew that Luke liked it like that, liked getting teased. For Luke it wasn't about the penetration act of the sex, it was everything leading up to that and if their session didn't end in penetration Luke was happy with that too.

Ignoring Harry's presence is getting easier, Louis has a task at hand and is focused on that. For now Louis' only objective is to give Luke what he wants and how he wants it.

Luke is an easy man to please, just restrain him, get a plug up his ass, a ring on his cock, a gag in his mouth and some clamps on his nipples and Luke his happy laying there for hours as Louis either hits him with a flogger, teases him or on some occasions ignores him while he and David fuck right in front of him.

So Louis does just that, only today he uses a vibrating plug and nipple clamps that bite a bit harder down than the ones he normally uses on Luke.

Luke is squirming as Louis gets out the flogger. Louis likes this, seeing the expectation in Luke's eyes, hearing his heavy breathing and small yelps as he hits him.

After giving Luke a good beating with the flogger Louis removes his latex underwear, now sweaty and full of pre-come, then Luke's gag. “Lick,” he commands as he moves the underwear up to Luke's mouth.

As Luke sniffing and licking, small moans escape his lips. Luke is close, the vibrating plug and flogging session is all it takes to get him there. Louis' other hand moves down to the chain linking the nipples clamps and he pulls, causing Luke to arch his back and moan loudly.

Louis looks over at David, “should we let him come?”

David looks for the first time tonight, uncomfortable, he always does when Louis involves him in this part of their session. David is not a dominating man, nor a submissive, and being with Luke, a very submissive man, who thrives on being used, denied and dominated has caused some problems for them in the past. That is what they told Louis the first time he met them, and it's still very visible that David is not comfortable being what Luke sometimes need sexually and after David was in an accident it became even harder.

Louis knows that David isn't uncomfortable with what Luke and Louis does, and he does not mind watching, he just doesn't like being asked to make decisions in the sexual setting they are in.

Louis drops the chain and walks toward David, leaving a whining Luke strapped to the bench. Louis shushes him as he steps up in front of David, hard dick right in David's face.

“You want it?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” David breathes as he moves his hand up to hold at the base of Louis dick before he start taking him into his mouth.

Louis is breathing heavily as David takes more and more if him. He looks over to his side, where Harry is sitting. Harry is staring at him, eyes going back and forth between Louis face and his crotch area where David is now deepthroating him. Louis can't stop to think about what is going on in Harry's mind, he has a task at hand, Harry's thoughts and feelings about what is happening will have to be dealt with later.

David dislodges from Louis' cock before he stands up, “will you help me?” he says as he removes his belt.

“Of course”, Louis smiles.

He starts gently removing David's jeans, very mindful of not being too rough. He has done this with David on several occasions so as David's naked legs appear it does not shock him to see the scars. Harry might be a bit shocked, but he does not make a sound, something Louis is grateful for. It took a long time to get David to the point where he was comfortable showing them, even to Luke.

Louis is no doctor, but he knows that David's pain isn't as physical anymore, it's more in his head. When David's boxers are removed Louis gets down on his knees to place a small kiss on David's limp dick before he takes it into his mouth.

Louis knows it won't do anything, David has no feeling there, but he does so nonetheless.

David strokes through his hair as Louis is taking all of him into his mouth.

Louis can hear Luke getting restless behind them, so he speed things up a bit, pleasing two men with completely different needs, who are both there because they need their own needs fulfilled as well as the others is a bit of a juggling act, but Louis manages it.

He gets David to bend over at the side of the bench Luke is strapped to, as he uses his lubed fingers to prepare David's hole, he starts gently pulling the chain linking Luke's nipple clamps. Luke is moaning through his gag, small tears appearing in the corner of his eyes as Louis is pulling harder.

David's hand finds Luke's cock, he starts gently stroking him, getting his husband closer to his release. Louis gives Luke a stern look, “you do not get to come until I tell you,” he says as he removes his hands from both of them to get a condom.

When Louis has gently pushed into David's hole and he is adjusted, Louis starts thrusting into him with deep and gentle thrusts while his hand is back at the chain. Luke is not going to hold much longer, he is whimpering, tears now visibly streaming down his face as he tries not to come.

Louis lifts his head to look over to the other end of the room, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry's look is hard to decipher again, he looks at them intently, eyes flickering between all of them before they fix at Louis' eyes.

They keep eye contact as Louis is picking up the speed, he is close, and so is Luke. “you can come now.” Louis says after a particularity strangled moan. A muffled groan comes from Luke as he releases all over David's hand and his own stomach.

Louis keeps eye contact with Harry as he moments later grunts as he comes.

…

“Do you still love me?” Louis asks when he and Harry are in a cab on the way home.

Silence. A few moments of silence, and Louis' heart is beating out of his chest. Louis didn't realize how much it meant to him to know that Harry loves him until this moment. Up until now he has been so scared of all that was changing after Harry said it and worrying about the future, that he hadn't really stopped to think about what he really felt about Harry declaring his love. If Louis took away all the other things related to Harry saying that and just focused on Harry and what it means for them on an emotional level, he realizes that it means a lot more for him to have Harry's love than he is willing to admit.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a strange night for Harry. Watching Louis have sex with someone else gave him the same feeling it did last time, he didn't like it and he was jealous. In many ways it was better this time, he could clearly see that Louis was helping someone that had trouble in their sex life and it was easier watching when they knew he was there. But he could never get himself to accept Louis doing something so intimate with someone else . And seeing Louis get hard and come when he was with someone other than Harry had to be the hardest part.

Louis liked it, he got hard and got an orgasm when he was with other men. Harry knew that, Louis had told him that the sex could be good, but it was still a thing he knew he could never accept or normalize in his mind.

Harry just wants to get back at Louis in some way, so he doesn't reply. He knows it is a childish thing to do, he knows he has signed up for feeling like he does now when he started pressuring Louis about what he was doing tonight.

The scene kept replaying in his mind the whole ride back home. Louis' beautiful face as he came, a face Harry wanted reserved for him.

 

…

 

Harry is sulking on the bed when Louis comes into the room after taking a shower. Harry doesn't look up from his laptop, which was the first thing he grabbed when they got home. Distract himself with work, that was Harry's go to option in this situation.

Louis sighs loudly from the other end of the room, “why are you doing this?”

Harry looks up from his laptop only to see a naked freshly shower Louis, rubbing body lotion on his skin and giving Harry a questioning look, “doing what?” he says as he focuses his attention to the screen in front of him again

Louis moves closer to the bed, “why are you ignoring me?”

“I'm not ignoring you,” Harry snaps. He is not ready to have this conversation yet.

Louis scoffs, “yeah, sure,” he walks up so he is standing right in front of Harry, making it hard for Harry to ignore him “just answer me one thing,” he pauses, “do you still love me?”

Harry takes a deep breath, looking up from the screen to see Louis' face in serious folds.

“Nothing has changed,” Harry finally says.

Louis face does not change expression, he looks at Harry like he's hurt, like Harry has done something to hurt or betray him.

“Then why are you acting like this?”

Harry focuses his attention on his laptop again, “Acting like what?” he says after a few awkward moments of silence.

Louis is obviously having none of it, he sounds exasperated as he crosses his arms over his chest, “oh, for fucks sake, Harry,” he pauses, “can you please put that thing away and look at me?”

Harry closes the laptop and looks up at Louis, “fine, happy now?”

“No, I'm not happy. I have done nothing to deserve you treating me like this.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “treating you like what?”

Louis' eyes are getting narrower, he presses his lips firmly together before he opens his mouth, “ignoring me, and refusing to look at me properly. You wanted to know what I was doing tonight, if you're now feeling like...”

Harry cuts him off, “don't make assumptions, you don't know how I feel.” Louis didn't know how Harry felt. If Louis did know how it felt for Harry to watch the man he loved be with someone else he wouldn't be doing it.

“Fine, I won't make assumptions, but you are kind of making me have to do that since you won't talk to me.”

Harry looks into Louis' eyes. He knows that ignoring Louis is not the best way to deal with this.

Harry buries his head in his hands, “I love you,” he says into his hands, “I love you so much that it hurts to know that you can be so intimate with someone else, and that you enjoy it,” he pauses to take a deep staggering breath, “I know I said that I wouldn't push you, and I won't, I just need to be allowed to feel like this.”

Louis is at Harry's side, his fingers combing through his hair, “you are allowed to feel like this, Harry. Just please don't ignore me or act like I have done something wrong. You know what I do, please don't punish me for being honest with you about that.”

Harry sighs and rests his head against Louis' shoulder. He wants to ask him to quit, but he said he wouldn't push so he just nods into the crook of Louis' neck.

 

…

 

Of course they would end up here. Harry throws his head back. He tries no think to much about it, he loves having sex with Louis, but in the back of his mind he knows it can't be healthy always having to fuck before they have really made up. Louis is on top of him, cock buried deep inside Harry. He looks so beautiful like this. Louis smiles as he leans down and captures Harry's lips in a kiss.

“You know,” Louis says against his lips, “this is one of my favorite things.”

Harry feels a warm feeling spreading in his chest, just hearing Louis' words is enough for him to completely melt. He knows the power the younger man has over him, he should be embarrassed or at least try to fight it, but he is just never able to, he loves it so much.

“What are your other favorite things?” Harry asks.

“Feeling how hard you are for me,” he thrusts into Harry while his hand find Harry's cock, tugging it, making Harry arch his back and moan, “and that sound,” Louis chuckles, “love hearing that sound coming from you.”

“What else?” Harry whispers.

“Just knowing that I can get you to beg to be allowed to come,” Louis moves his hips again, thrusting deep and hard into Harry, making Harry moan again, “and seeing you completely come apart, that has to be my absolute favorite,” Louis' lips find Harry's nipple, sucking it into hos mouth.

Harry throws his head back, jaw slack and whimpering sounds leaving his lips as Louis continues touching and fucking him.

It's like it all forgotten, the events of the evening, all Harry can think about is how good Louis is making him feel, how much Harry loves him. And even if Louis haven't said that he loves Harry back, it is pretty obvious that he does. Louis just shows and says it in other actions and words.

As Louis is bringing him closer and closer to release Harry can't help but smile at the thoughts.

 

...

 

The next day Harry is focused on work, only for brief moments he thinks about Louis and the situation they are in.

Louis is strong and independent. He wants to support himself, Harry understands that, but Harry can take care of him. Harry can make sure that Louis is set for life. Louis must have thought of that, it must at least have crossed his mind. Harry knows he can't force it on Louis, he can't make him quit his job and let Harry take care of him, but if he could just get Louis to consider it as an option, to see how much better things could be if he did that.

He just needs more information, he needs to know how Louis ended up prostituting himself and he needs to know why he continues doing it, and maybe from there find out a way to get Louis to quit. He knows he can't ask Louis about it, he promised Louis he wouldn't push, but Harry is used to getting his way.

He knows of ways to get information that is not easily obtainable. He has done it on several occasions when he is looking into investments. Knowledge is power, so Harry always make sure to have that knowledge before he makes a deal.

He knows it's a bad idea, but he repeats the mantra 'knowledge is power' when he picks up the phone.

“Gemma,” he greets as his sister picks up after a few rings.

“Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure, are buying another company, or have you finally gotten yourself into trouble?” she chuckles.

Gemma has always not so secretly wished that Harry would call her one day with a serious problem. She always commented on how proper he was, how he had never done anything to get into trouble. Not that she really wanted him to be in serious trouble, she just didn't understand how anyone could have such a spotless record as Harry.

“Just a matter that requires some looking into,” he pauses, “I was wondering if you can put me in touch with one of your usual PI's. Maybe the guy who looked into the Tech company I wanted to buy a few years ago?”

“So it's a legal matter?”

Gemma is a lawyer at one of the biggest firms in town, and Harry always used her when he needed legal council when he was buying companies or making other investments. Of course she would assume it was a legal matter.

“No, nothing that requires your attention. I just need some information.”

Harry knows calling her is not exactly the best idea, but she has access to people who can dig up information. Harry won't be able to find someone as good as the guys Gemma has on short notice, and he also needs people he can trust to be discreet.

He can hear Gemma typing on her computer, “I don't think the guy who looked into the Tech company for you is available, but I have another guy, he is very good at his job,” she pauses, “I'll have him contact you.”

“Ok, thank you.”

 

…

 

Harry knows it's wrong to have a PI look into Louis, he knows that Louis will probably never speak to him again if he finds out. But it is for Louis own good, that it was Harry tells himself to justify the invasion of privacy he has initiated.

When the PI finally called him, Harry gave him all the information he had on Louis, he left out the part about what Louis does for a living though, he couldn't bring himself to say it to another person, and if this PI was any good he would figure it out anyway.

“Mr. Styles, your three o'clock is here,” Lauren says over the intercom, “send him in,” Harry replies.

It's a week after he got the PI to start looking into Louis, and earlier that day he contacted Harry and said that he had something. Harry didn't want to wait to find out what he had, so he scheduled him in the same afternoon.

Harry stands up as the man walks into the room, he looks young, but he dresses the part of a private investigator a law firm would use, wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. He looks like a normal guy that could blend in almost anywhere.

His brown eyes meet Harry's as he hold out a hand to introduce himself, “Liam Payne, I'm the PI you hired,” Harry shakes his hand before he gestures for him to sit down. Before Harry can take a seat the door opens again and Gemma walks in.

Harry looks between them, raising his eyebrows.

“Mr. Styles, as an employee at the law firm that handles your legal matters, I felt obligated to involve your primary attorney after what I found,” Liam says as Gemma takes a seat. “I think it can be a problem for Mr. Styles if anyone else knows this information.”

Gemma narrows her eyes, “what is the information you found?”

Liam hands Harry a folder, “Mr. Styles, I am sure you know of some of the things in there already. And you know how damaging that information can be for you and your company.”

Harry sighs, “yes, I am aware.”

Gemma looks between them, “well, out with it then.”

Harry feels his body getting warmer, sweat forming on his forehead. Having some PI know about Louis, and about Harry and Louis' relationship he was fine with, but having his sister know was something he was not so fine with.

Liam opens his mouth, but Harry raises his hand as if to signal for him to stop, “Gemma, I really don't think this is a matter you need to be involved in.”

Gemma shoots her eyes at him, “with the way you are acting, I really think it is.”

Harry can feel a slight flush settling on his cheeks, his heart is beating out of his chest as Liam opens his mouth again, “Ms. Styles, Louis, the man Mr. Styles wanted me to look into is a prostitute, and Mr. Styles is having a relationship with him.”

 


End file.
